Family Bonds (Traducción)
by Nekoelfa
Summary: Cuando, luego de aquella fatídica noche de Brujas, el gemelo equivocado es considerado "El niño que vivió", ¿Cómo resultará la vida de Harry? Con un poder del cual él no sabe nada, una Antigua Profecía y Severus Snape prácticamente criándolo, interesante, por lo menos, es un hecho. TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA "Family Bonds" por xXDesertRoseXx
1. Capítulo 1: La profecia

Descargo de responsabilidad: harry potter no me Pertenece

capitulo 1: La profecia

La profecía

" El hijo del padre, que no es padre

Nacido bajo la luna de los reclamos, de trueno y de heno

Nacido cuando el septimo mes esta muriendo

Traera el fin a una era de oscuridad

Y el principio de años de prosperidad

Por todo lo que es magia

Y el padre del hijo, que no es hijo

Padre en el alma y en corazón ;en todo menos en sangre

Lo protogera y lo guiara

Lo refugiará y lo conducirá

Le enseñare a su hijo el mas valioso de un par

El protector jurado de su hermano

El niño rechazado

El vencedor de la maldad en su tiempo

Y unido con la que puede ver y su hermana, que no es su hermana

El guardian de la magia que es vieja

El padre y el niño encontraran

Su camino en la vida...''


	2. Habia una vez en Halloween

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

capitulo 2: Había una vez en Halloween

el señor oscuro contemplaba .Había una decisión que debía ser tomada y, por todos los intentos y propósitos, tenia que decidir con sabiduría. Su problema era simple:una profecía se había hecho hace 2 años (la cual lo incluía a el ). Eso en si no era algo que el considerada completamente inesperado. Después de todo, el planeaba dejar una marca permanente en la historia del mundo mágico, y el esperaba que en algún momento una profecía se iba a crear. No. No era la profecía lo que lo tenia sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Era el contenido de esta que lo había hecho. El simple hecho de que el, Lord voldemort (el mago mas poderoso en un siglo) seria derrotado por un niño lo era. Un niño que nacido cuando el séptimo mes moría, un niño con padres que lo habían desafiado 3 veces y vivían todavía para contar la historia. Y para su mayor desgracia (y parcialmente por su larga cantidad de enemigos) los candidatos eran 3 .

Primero, el treinta de julio hace un años y tres meses, había nacido Neville Longbottom, el hijo de Alice Frank Longbottom. Dos de los aurores mas temidos que jamas habían atacado su linea de mortifagos. Los padres en si lo habían desafiado recientemente por tercera y ultima vez. Voldemort sonrió satisfecho por la memoria; bellatrix andaba un poco entusiasta mientras extraía información de la pareja y ahora se encontraba encerrados en una sala psiquiátrica en el hospital de san mugo, sufriendo los efectos secundarios del hechizo de tortura (crucio) eso se había encargado de una molestia y también dejaba al niño desprotegido bajo el cuidado de su abuela el señor oscuro sabia por el hecho de que encontrar y asesinar al niño seria algo de rutina para el pero ¿era el heredero de los Lonbottom el niño del cual hablaba la profecía ?

segundo había nacido Adrian Orion Potter y Harry James Potter hijos de Lily y James potter Adrian había nacido unos minutos antes de medianoche el 31 de julio y junto a el estaba harry que era el hermano menor (considerando que había nacido mas ceca del final del mes) el tercer candidato para la profecía era harry que había nacido solo unos segundos antes que el reloj marcara las doce de la medianoche lo que su informante (y un cercano amigo de la familia potter) peter pettigrew le había informado los gemelos habían nacido mucho mas cerca al tiempo que la profecia habia sugerido y de todas formas eran de sangre mestiza y por mucho que a el le gustaria olvidarlo el señor oscuro era un mestizo también.

Debía de ser uno de los dos y con esos pensamientos en mente fue el que el lord voldemort se encontró frente a la teóricamente protegida casa de los potter en godrics hollow y que lugar tan adecuado para los potter pensó acidamente los padres no estaban en la casa (cortesia de pettegrew) quien decidió cuidar de los niños mientras ellos no estaban en la casa los otros dos que podrían haber sido un problema para su causa peter se aseguro que habían sido detenidos por la luna llena ya que hombres lobos y lunas llenas no se mezclan muy bien y tampoco lo hacen los animagos obsesionados con camino de frente a la casa con la frente en alto pasando a través de los fuertes hechizos y rituales protectores que rodeaban la casa como si no estuvieran ahí la protecciones destruida por el peso de la traicion pettigrew lo esperaba en la puerta del frente pensó en matarlo en el futuro cercano tal vez se lo daría bellatriz después de todo ella detestaba a los roedores.

están en el segundo piso mi señor la rata dijo inclinando se cabeza los labios de voldemort se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio "En su habitación."

Pasando al lado de Pettigrew (sin mostrar ninguna señal de que había escuchado), el Señor Tenebroso subió las escaleras; Su capa negra moviéndose detrás de él. ¡Qué molestia eran las profecías! Pero ésta era una que tenía la posibilidad de volverse una fuerza peligrosa contra él en el futuro, por lo que debía de prevenir que se cumpliera ahora que aún había tiempo.

La puerta a la habitación estaba completamente abierta (otra cortesía de Colagusano). Voldemort entró y se detuvo frente a dos cunas. Allí se encontraban dos niños, ambos con un cabello color negro intenso. No que eso importara, ya que el los iba a matar a ambos para estar seguro, pero Voldemort se preguntaba quien era quien. Eso es fácil de descifrar, pensó. Con un movimiento ligero, ambos niños se encontraban bajo un hechizo silenciador. El odiaba el llanto, totalmente detestaba los niños llorones mientras el estaba en el orfanato; El no iba a pasar nada de eso ahora.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, los gemelos se elevaron en el aire frente a él despertándolos.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron casi a la vez. El primer bebé, en el lado izquierdo, tenía los ojos de un color avellana, justo como su padre, y lloraba fuertemente bajo el hechizo silenciador. Voldemort, quien jamás se había molestado en preguntar nada más que el nombre y la hora en que nacieron los niños, simplemente pensó que éste era Harry James potter, pensando natural que el niño que se pareciera más a su padre tendría que llevar su nombre. Por lo que el segundo niño, un poco más pálido pero con el mismo cabello negro y revolcado tenía ojos de un verde brillante, centellando como gemas; de el mismo color que el hechizo que acabaría con su vida. Ese debía de ser Adrián, Voldemort dedució.

El no parecía asustado por su presencia, sólo alarmado mientra lo observaba con ojos grandes. Extrañamente, si sus ojos no fueran verdes, ellos serían tan… Voldemort abandonó ese pensamiento, encontrándolo inútil. El niño estaba apunto de morir de todas formas. Por que ahora que ponía sus ojos en ambos, no había duda de que, si uno de los dos iba a derrotarlo, debía de ser el que le devolvía la mirada con demasiada fuerza para su edad. El Potter con los ojos de color Avada Kedabra.

Voldemort por un momento consideró que era una lástima que los padres no se encontraran aquí para sacarlos del camino también. Pero tener que sufrir la muerte de uno de sus hijos, para gente como los Potter, sería peor que la muerte.

"Adiós, pequeño Adrián." Voldemort dijo sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba al niño de los ojos verdes con su varita. La luz verde que había robado la vida de muchas personas anteriormente ahora se dirigía al niño. Y ahí, justo antes de tocar su frente, el hechizo alcanzó lo que parecía una burbuja dorada que rodeaba el bebé; el impacto creo un patrón en el inesperado escudo, hasta que el hechizo rebotó. Y con sus ojos rojos, grandes en sorpresa y terror, el hombre una vez conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle solo podía ver como su propia magia se volvía contra él. Al impactar, su cuerpo se recudió a cenizas; su alma siendo forzada hacia fuera, pero sin dejar el mundo de los vivos como debería.

Y mientras el alma del Señor Tenebroso volaba lejos de la casa, que ahora se derrumbaba (debido al la inmensa cantidad de magia) un traidor hacía lo mismo; tratando de salvarse a si mismo de lo que él había causado.

El escudo que rodeaba al pequeño mago se expandió momentáneamente para proteger a su hermano de los bloques que se derrumbaban. Mientras el techo caía, el escudo recibía golpe por golpe; el único sonido en la habitación siendo los sollozos del niño con ojos avellana y las paredes desmoronándose.

El escudo comenzó a fallar; pequeños hoyos sin protección creándose en la parte superior mientras los últimos residuos del techo caían sobre el par de niños. Y fue a través de uno de eso hoyos que una pieza de concreto afilada cayó, rodeada por una pequeña cantidad de el escudo mientras lo atravesaba, y causó una cortadura profunda en la mano derecha del gemelo Potter de ojos avellana.

Para cuando el escudo había fallado por completo, el techo ya había dado paso al oscuro, pero estrellado cielo. Ambos niños se habían salvado.

En ese momento, dos figuras frenéticas decidieron aparecer, de la nada, luego de ser informados sobre lo que había sucedido en su hogar (gracias a la docena de alarmas que se habían activado con el derrumbe).

Con gritos de "¡Adrián!" y "¡Harry!", ambos trotaron sobre los residuos de lo que había sido su casa desde hace un año y medio; siguiendo el sonido del llanto de su hijo.

"¡Adrián!" Lily gritó mientras corría en dirección al niño para calmarlo, observando con terror su mano ensangrentada. "¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó asustada, buscando a su hijo más pequeño con la mirada. James corrió hacia la cuna de Harry, encontrándolo recostado, al parecer, durmiendo. Su corazón casi se rompió (considerando que su hijo estaba muerto), hasta que logró sentir los suaves respiro de Harry.

"¡Él está aquí, Lily! ¡Está vivo!" Dijo sosteniendo a su hijo contra su pecho donde Lily lo podía ver.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos pero riendo con alivio, ambos padres se dirigieron fuera de las ruinas; preguntas formándose poco a poco en sus mentes. ¿ Cómo podían estar vivos los niños? ¿Dónde estaba Peter? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba el Señor Obscuro? No siendo capaces de responder ésas preguntas por si solos, ellos se dirigieron a la única persona en la que ellos podían confiar para que iluminara sus mentes.

Ellos aparecieron, cada uno con un bebé en sus brazos, frente a las puertas de Hogwarts. Habían pasado ya 15 minutos y un mensaje enviado por una antílope (El Patronus de Lily) cuando una frenética Profesora McGonagall corrió hacia las puertas.

Se encontraba sin aire y tuvo que respirar profundamente por unos momentos, atípica mente fuerte y audible, antes de pronunciar la contraseña para abrir la cerradura de las puertas.

"¡James! ¡Lily!" Gritó mientras abrazaba a los que alguna vez fueron sus estudiantes tan fuerte como podía sin levantar a los pequeños. "¡Están vivos! ¡Todos ustedes! Por las barbas de Merlin, ¡Es un milagro!" "¡Cálmate, Minerva!" James le comandó, una vez se escapó del abrazo asesino de la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y los miró sorprendida; sus ojos grandes detrás de sus gafas. "¿No lo saben?" Murmuró antes de menear su cabeza distraída, finalmente ganando de nuevo la gran calma que la diferenciaba. "Vengan conmigo, por favor." Simplemente dijo, entrando a los campos del colegio, cerrando las rejas detrás de ellos mientras la familia Potter la seguía.

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Minerva?" Lily preguntó mientras caminaban a un paso rápido. "Estábamos en una reunión de la Orden cuando las alarmas que habíamos colocado alrededor de la casa se activaron. ¡La casa estaba en ruinas cuando llegamos!" La única respuesta de Minerva fue acelerar su paso hacia el castillo.

"¡Minerva!" Exclamó James mientras corría para alcanzarla. Por lo menos, los niños seguían dormidos. "¡No daré ni un solo paso más si no me das tan siquiera un resumen de lo que pasó ésta noche!" Y para probar su punto, se detuvo. Su esposa inmediatamente siguiendo su ejemplo. Viendo la mirada determinada en los Potter, la Profesora de Transfiguraciones suspiró e hizo un ademán para seguir caminando.

"Les diré lo básico, pero debemos encontrar a Albus rápidamente. Él los ha estado buscando por los pasados 10 minutos; ¡debería haber sabido que vendrían aquí! Pero es normal que él esté tan estresado en una noche como ésta." Minerva explicó. "Los niños fuero atacados por el Señor Oscuro ésta noche."

"¿Ellos fueron que?" Lily preguntó, sintiendo la sangre abandonando su cara mientras el mundo le comenzaba a dar vueltas, sólo caminando normalmente por la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Miró a su esposo, encontrándolo más pálido que un muerto, sosteniendo a Harry más fuerte de lo necesario. Ella reflejó el movimiento con Adrián mientras Minerva continuaba. "El fue para asesinarlos personalmente." Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás para observar a los padres asustados. "No han habido noticias de él desde entonces. Sus mortífagos se están escapando.

Los dementotes volvieron a Azkaban. Los rumores dicen…" Ella paró para controlarse y miró con intensidad a los gemelos. "Los rumores dicen que está muerto."

"¿Muerto?" La pareja Potter preguntó con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo?" Cuestionó James sin perder un segundo.

"No tengo la menor idea." Admitió Minerva mientras continuaba su caminata. "Es exactamente por eso que deben ir a la Oficina de Albus." Estando demasiado sorprendidos como para seguir preguntando, hicieron lo que les dijo y el resto del camino se pasó en silencio. Cuando alcanzaron la oficina del Director, encontraron al hombre caminando de arriba hacia abajo impacientemente, casi brincando en sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¡Lily!¡James!" Exclamó dirigiéndose a ellos e inclinándose para examinar a los gemelos; sus ojos detenidos en la herida de Adrián (La cual ya no sangraba) y abriendo sus ojos momentáneamente hasta que fue alejado de sus pensamientos por una agitada Lily.

"¿Qué paso, Albus?" Simplemente preguntó y Albus les indicó que se sentaran. Iba a ser una larga explicación y, de todas formas, sentía sus propias piernas a punto de dejarlo caer.

"Primero que nada, creo que deberíamos atrapar a Sirius Black antes de que desaparezca." El Director declaró.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius con todo esto?" James preguntó confundido. "Es luna llena y él está afuera con Remus."

"Voldemort logró encontrar y entrar a tu casa, a pesar de el encantamiento Fidelio. Eso solo puede significar que el guardián secreto, Sirius, los ha traicionado." El viejo mago respondió gravemente. La sorpresa que recibió al descubrir quien era el verdadero guardián secreto fue sobrepasada por el horror de los Potter, al entender que habían confiado sus dos hijos a un traidor y, peor aún, que habían pensado que era un amigo cercano.

"No puedo creer que Peter nos haya traicionado." Murmuró James casi incomprensiblemente. El rostro de Lily estaba lleno de lágrimas.

"Lamentablemente es la verdad." Respondió Albus gravemente. "Pero nos encargaremos de ello." Añadió decidido. "Lo que es más importante ahora es el ataque contra sus hijos."

"Entonces, ¿Es cierto?" Lily preguntó con voz ronca de tanto llorar. "La Profecía… Realmente se cumplió ¿No?"

"Sí. Pienso que sí."

"¿El Señor Tenebroso realmente se fue?" James preguntó sin creerlo.

"Por ahora, sí." El Director ofreció. "Pero me temo que no será para siempre."

"¿El volverá?" Preguntó James confundido y más asustado que antes. Si era así, entonces, ¿Qué significaba eso para sus niños? "Me temo que es inevitable; Voldemort siempre tuvo demasiados deseos de vivir, no de morir." Albus dijo, cerrando los ojos y frotándolos con cansancio; Viéndose por un momento exactamente tan viejo como era. "Pero ahí es donde Adrián aparece."

"¿Adrián?" Preguntó Lily mientras miraba al niño durmiendo en sus brazos. "¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Él es el elegido?" James preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de su hijo mayor.

"Eso creo." Dijo Albus levantándose.

"Pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Insistió, no queriendo considerar que su hijo tendría que enfrentar un destino tan difícil. "Me temo que es bastante claro." Albus declaró con un suave movimiento de su varita, removiendo la sangre de la herida de Adrián (Curando la herida en el proceso). Su encantamiento fue seguido por dos jadeos de sorpresa. Allí, en la palma del niño, una áspera y roja cicatriz (de alguna forma parecida a un rayo) era visible. "La cicatriz está llena de magia. Una muy poderosa, que no se siente para nada como la de Voldemort."

"Entonces es verdad." James dijo resignado mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento. "Lo es. Y el jóven Adrián se salvo a si mismo y a su hermano ésta noche y, junto a él, todo el mundo Mágico.

"¿Qué significa eso para Adrián? ¿Su futuro?" Lily preguntó, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. "Él vivirá una niñez normal. Tan normal como sea posible. El se lo merece." Albus dijo luego de una corta pausa. "Pero luego de que alcance cierta edad… Necesitará entrenamiento. Haremos todo lo posible para que Adrián sobreviva esto." Ambos Potter asintieron, sin ver ninguna otra alternativa.

La noche en la oficina la pasaron hablando y contemplando profundamente mientras la Nación Mágica celebraba la caída del Señor Tenebroso y el nacimiento de un héroe. Y mientras brindaban por Adrián Potter, llamándolo el Niño Que Vivió, Harry dormía en paz dentro de una cuna que habían conjurado; Ignorando cómo esa noche afectaría su vida.

Nadie se preocupó por inspeccionar al Potter más pequeño. Verificar si tenía alguna cicatriz. Y, la verdad, no había ninguna. Pero si alguien hubiera sabido donde buscar, y en el momento exacto, se habrían dado cuenta de una extraña marca negra apareciendo en su cadera, y luego, desapareciendo.

Desconocido para las personas en la oficina del director, los niños dormidos y la multitud celebrante, las ruedas del Destino comenzaban a moverse, señalando que el tiempo ya había llegado para que una muy vieja profecía se comenzara a desarrollar.


	3. Primeras Reuniones

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 3: Primeras Reuniones

Pero si alguien hubiera sabido donde buscar, y en el momento exacto, se habrían dado cuenta de una extraña marca negra apareciendo en su cadera, y luego, desapareciendo.

Desconocido para las personas en la oficina del director, los niños dormidos y la multitud celebrante, las ruedas del Destino comenzaban a moverse, señalando que el tiempo ya había llegado para que una muy vieja profecía se comenzara a desarrollar.

Había pasado casi un año desde aquella noche de Halloween. Era Julio ahora, y la familia Potter se preparaba para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos esa misma tarde. Mucho había sucedido desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso; incluso en tan poco tiempo. Hasta el último de sus Mortífagos había sido encerrado en Azkaban, siendo ahora vigilados por los mismos Dementotes que habían ayudado a su ya caído líder hace unos meses atrás. Esos en el ejército oscuro que tenían el dinero suficiente, influencia en el Ministerio de Magia, y la prudencia de gritar los cuatro vientos su alianza con Voldemort, habían escapado de la prisión alegando que habían estado bajo el hechizo Imperio.

La comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo. Para los Potter, eso significaba que podían salir de su escondite. Se habían mudado (luego de dos años y medio escondiéndose) a la casa de la familia de James; Una mansión situada no muy lejos de Hogwarts. Lily y James habían vuelto a sus trabajos en el Ministerio. James como Auror junto a Sirius, y Lily en la división de Encantamientos. Incluso Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo parte de la familia extendida de los Potter, había sido contratado en el Ministerio; Su conocimiento en Leyes Mágicas y su estatus como el padrino de Adrián Potter ofreciéndole un trabajo estable en la recién creada división de Hombres Lobo. El nuevo Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, había sido engatusado por un cierto Director para que no repitiera los mismo errores en el pasado (desterrar criaturas tales como los Hombres Lobo). Remus fue la única opción lógica para ese trabajo.

No es necesario decir que la caída de Voldemort y el fin de la guerra habían significado el principio de una ola de cambios para el Mundo Mágico. Y para un hombre de veintiún (21) años, el fin de la guerra significaba algo mucho más grande que el fin de sus días como espía. Pero él aún no lo sabía.

Severus Snape miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto del baño. Había sido un día extraño para él. Su último familiar vivo, su tío, el hermano de su madre, había muerto el día anterior y justo ahora había vuelto del funeral. No era la muerte por sí sola la cual lo tenía desorientado. Su tío había sido muy enfermizo cuando pequeño y al crecer, nunca mejoró. Según los curadores que cuidaban de él durante los últimos años de su vida, era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido por tanto tiempo.

Tampoco era el hecho de que Severus lo extrañaría. Incluso si era su último familiar vivo. A Marcus Prince nunca le importó su sobrino y había permitido que viviera con su padre, incluso cuando sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que extrañarlo estaba fuera de las opciones. Era que la muerte de su tío había traído hacia él algo que él nunca había considerado en su vida. Su tío había muerto sin hijos y, por la Leyes Mágicas, él era el candidato para recibir la herencia. Y eso significaba que heredaría todo.

Severus siempre había vivido bajo el concepto de que su madre había sido expulsada de su familia por casarse con un muggle. Y era bastante obvio que nadie, jamás, lo había contactado mientras crecía.

Encontrar la fortuna de la familia en sus manos era algo que él no esperaba. Estuvo a punto de reír. _Apunto de _siendo la palabra clave.

Siempre había sido su mayor preocupación en Hogwarts cada vez que James Potter hacía alarde de su fortuna hacia Lily; que él nunca podría ofrecerle lo mismo. Le dolía, pero ella le había asegurado una y otra vez que eso no importaba. Y para ella, realmente no importaba; fue por su propia obra que su amistad se destruyó y él lo sabía. Pero él le pidió perdón. ¡Merlín! Claro que lo hizo. Pero ella no escuchó cada vez que él trataba de acercarse. Y luego empezó a salir con James Potter en su séptimo año… Y se casó.

Severus nunca había analizado la situación; para el tiempo en el que había logrado pensarlo lo suficiente para saber lo que haría en esos momentos, el ya tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo y su vida dependía de un hombre loco maniaco. El hecho de que aquel hombre loco era el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos siglos no ayudaba su caso. Por lo que Severus siguió sus órdenes y le ofreció parte de la profecía que había escuchado, incapaz de hacer nada más que obedecer.

Luego Lily había quedado embarazada y el perdió todas sus ganas de vivir. Nada sonaba más terrible que ella siendo la madre de los hijos de James Potter. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que esa pieza de la Profecía que él le había presentado al Señor Tenebroso significaría para Lily, el simplemente quería morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Sin ver ni un solo beneficio para él con tal movimiento, le ofreció su vida a Albus Dumbledore y jugó a ser espía por dos años. La noche en que Voldemort cayó, mientras todos estaban celebrando, él se encerró en su casa y dejó derramar las lágrimas que había tratado de retener por los últimos años.

No queriendo cruzarse con Lily ó su familia, había trabajado como un loco por su maestría en Pociones. Viajando alrededor del mundo, escapando de lo que más temía. No que eso haya ayudado. Al final, todo su trabajo había resultado en convertirse en el Maestro de Pociones más joven en 400 años y tuvo

Que volver a casa demasiado temprano. Un mes después de su regreso, Dumbledore se acercó a él y le ofreció una posición como el Profesor de Pociones luego de que Slughorn renunciara. No queriendo buscar un trabajo y considerando que tenía que vivir de algo, el aceptó.

Empezando el año siguiente, él sería un Profesor en el colegio donde había pasado sus mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Unos días después, su tío murió.

Y mientras contemplaba al extraño en el espejo, podía observar cada uno de sus problemas reflejados en su rostro. Era delgado, demasiado delgado para su altura.

Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y había círculos oscuros bajo sus grandes ojos. Minerva una vez mencionó que sus ojos lucían como túneles negros; vacíos y sin emoción. Los ojos de un hombre muerto. _Tal vez ella tenía razón_, consideró el hombre. La nariz prominente y los pómulos altos, la hendidura en la barbilla… Todas juntas deberían hacer que su rostro se viera hermoso. En su lugar, se veía como un hombre que había pasado años en Azkaban. Como un hombre con el doble de su edad.

Sus hombros se encogieron aún más y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de romper el espejo en pedacitos con un hechizo. O el puño, en realidad, no importaba en ese momento.

Si no fuera por su orgullo, habría corrido a su casa y se hubiera escondido allí hasta que comenzara el colegio. Porque aún, en algún lado, muy en el fondo de esos ilegibles ojos, ¡quedaba parte de él! Y él debía de recuperar esa parte.

No sabía cómo ni porque, Pero Lily había convencido a su esposo de invitar a Severus al cumpleaños de los gemelos. Una tarde completa en la presencia de los Potter, Black y Lupin y la maravillosa Lily. ¿Rechazó la invitación? ¡Claro que no! Al parecer, esa pequeña parte que quedaba de él era un masoquista. El había aceptado, y ahora debía ir.

Con un suspiro, alejó su mirada del espejo y los atormentados ojos que él odiaba.

Arregló su ropa negra (el único color que utilizaba últimamente) y caminó hacia la chimenea lentamente sin preocuparse; estaba un poco tarde de todas formas.

Tomando un poco de polvos Flu, se preparó mentalmente y arrojó los polvos en la chimenea antes de caminar entre medio de las llamas.

"Mansión Potter." Dijo con voz muerta, cerrando sus ojos cuando el mundo le comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando sintió que se Detenía, dio un paso hacia delante y cayó con gracia en el recibidor de la Mansión Potter.

La mansión estaba llena de personas; socios de la familia, los Weasleys, Profesores de Hogwarts , reporteros, etc. obviamente, para cubrir el evento.

Severus se sentía ahogado. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, agarrar polvos flu, y correr por su vida, cuando una mano gentil lo agarró del hombro.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras venir, Severus!" La excitada voz de Lily provenía detrás de él. Él tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para encararla con una sonrisa tensa. Ella estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba; Su largo y rojo oscuro cabello brillaba y sus ojos verdes tintineaban con vida.

La sonrisa que ella portaba se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación al mirar su apariencia. Él sonrió satisfecho con su expresión y cerró sus ojos en exasperación; Lily no lo había visto desde la graduación (hace cuatro años). Él era mucho más alto que ella ahora (6 pies y 2 pulgadas), pero pesaba mucho menos de lo que pesaba en aquel tiempo. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y sintió sus ojos contrayéndose dolorosamente cuando su sonrisa había vuelto con más fuerza.

"Es bueno verte también, Lily." Él murmuró, observando cómo sus ojos brillaban con felicidad mientras miraba detrás de él. El cuchillo que se había alojado en su estómago comenzó a girar con fervor. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró a James (El imbécil y presumido) saludándolos, mientras cargaba a un niño en frente de las cámaras. Una vez que la pequeña sesión se fotos acabó, James trotó hacia su

Esposa y su amigo de infancia. (Nota: El amigo de Lily, para los que están confundidos.)

"¡Adrián está cada vez más pesado!" Dijo felizmente, entregándole el sonriente bebé a Lily. Con su cabello negro y ojos avellana, el niño era una réplica exacta de padre. El cuchillo se movió con más fuerza. "¡Hola, quejicus!" James añadió en broma cuando sus ojos se posaron en Severus.

"¡James!" Lily amonestó ruborizándose de vergüenza.

"No importa, Lily." Severus le aseguró, tragándose el insulto que quería decir. "Les deseo un muy felíz cumpleaños a tus hijos, Potter." Ya está. Al menos nadie podría decir que no había tratado de ser amable. James se veía un poco desconcertado antes de confundir las intenciones del Maestro de Pociones por rendición. Él sonrió y abrazó a Lily con un brazo para tenerla cerca.

"Gracias, Snape." Dijo con aire de suficiencia. "Tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí." Añadió sin razón alguna. ¡El idiota cree que esto es un juego! Severus pensó con furia, pero le negó a James el placer de verlo retorcerse. Lily, quien no entendió el doble sentido (debido a que estaba arrullando a su hijo), se volteó a su esposo con preocupación.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor frenéticamente.

"Relájate, Lily." Contestó James con una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente la cicatriz de Adrián. "Lo he dejado con Remus; sabes lo mucho que odia las cámaras." Y era verdad. El niño no soportaba los rayos de luz y los gritos de "¡Mira aquí, Adrián!" "Si me lo permites, Lily," Severus dijo, incapaz de soportar la mirada que compartieron los dos Potter, "me gustaría dar una vuelta en los

Alrededor para hablar con algunos colegas de Hogwarts. Es raro encontrarlo fuera de la escuela."

"¿Trabajas en Hogwarts?" James preguntó sorprendido. "Estás viendo al nuevo Profesor de Pociones, Potter." Severus replicó con satisfacción. "Bueno. Si me disculpan." Dijo inclinando su cabeza a Lily antes de alejarse. _Eso fue… Horrible_, el joven profesor pensó mientras salía de la sala principal, ignorando por completo a sus colegas de Hogwarts que lo saludaban. Él solo quería encontrar un lugar silencioso para recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras caminaba alrededor del nivel 1, pudo ver a Sirius Black (quien le devolvió una mirada amenazadora) y su amigo el hombre lobo. Él abandonó la habitación rápidamente y se encontró en un comedor menos ocupado. Aún pensando que cuatro personas eran demasiadas para su gusto, siguió caminando hacia la primera habitación que encontró; Parecía ser un estudio. Severus entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Al fin, pensó, paz y…

"Hola." Una voz suave que provenía del suelo, al lado de su pierna izquierda, dijo. Sorprendido, miró hacia abajo, encontrándose los ojos de Lily devolviéndole la mirada. Eso no estaba bien…

Sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo. Realmente eran los ojos de Lily… O unos bastante parecidos. El par de ojos que el encontró eran más oscuros y más intensos en color, casi no naturales, en una pequeña y pálida cara. Estaba mirando al más pequeño de los Potter.

"Hola." Respondió. No eran tan idénticos, notó. El pequeño, satisfecho con la respuesta, volvió a mirar su libro llenos de imágenes coloridas que tenía abierto en el suelo frente a él. El pequeño de dos años –_Harry, _Severus se recordó a si mismo tenía el mismo cabello revuelto que su padre y hermano tenían. Pero su rostro tenía las facciones de su madre. Aparte de los ojos, el rostro de James era redondo. El rostro de Harry era, bueno, no exactamente angular, pero más ovalado.

Los ojos de Severus buscaban más diferencias en el rostro del niño como si su vida dependiese de ello. Los labios del niño eran más llenos (como su madre) y su nariz más pequeña que la de James. ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras su atención cambiaba al libro en el suelo.

Era un libro para niños de su edad; para que fueran capaces de reconocer los hechizos básicos. Consistía de nada más que imágenes en movimiento pero ayudaba a que los niños se familiarizaran con la magia desde una edad temprana.

Severus nunca había visto un niño observando uno voluntariamente. ¿Y desde cuando un Potter leía un libro fuera de la escuela que no fuera sobre Quidditch? El niño (quien había observado Severus seguía observándolo) miró al hombre.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó ésta vez, frunciendo el seño adorablemente. Espera, _¿¡Qué!? _¿Acabo de pensar que el hijo de James Potter es _adorable_? Mitad sorprendido y mitad confundido consigo mismo, Severus se sentó frente al niño y lo consideró con cautela. Harry parecía hacer lo mismo.

"Hola, Harry. Yo soy Severus." Replicó. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _El niño asintió y se señaló. "Arry." Dijo con suavidad, y esperó.

"¿Qué estás viendo, Harry?" Severus preguntó en una voz que él no reconocía como suya. _¿Desde cuándo hablo con suavidad? ¿Desde cuándo hablo con bebés?_

"¡Magia!" El bebé exclamó con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Severus se encontró a si mismo… ¿sonriendo_? Me estoy volviendo loco, _pensó mientras el niño cambiaba la página del libro.

"Wojo." Dijo con orgullo, apuntado a una imagen del hechizo Desmaius. ¿Wojo? Severus pensó confundido. Y luego lo comprendió; _Idioma Bebé. _Severus miró el hechizo de nuevo. Wojo… Wojo significa… ¡Rojo! Satisfecho con su deducción, asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso se llama _Desmaius._" Le dijo a Harry. "Desmaius." Repitió, apuntando al hechizo. Los ojos del niño se agrandaron. "¿_Dismaiu_?" Harry pronunció y apuntó al hechizo. Severus rió por lo bajo y, ignorando su sorpresa de que aún podía producir tal sonido, asintió.

"Sí. Muy bien, Harry. Desmaius." Severus se tomó la libertad de cambiar la página. La brillante luz blanca del hechizo Lumos se encontraba allí. "Esto se llama Lumos. Se usa para ver en la oscuridad." Apuntó a la imagen de nuevo y repitió el nombre.

"¡Lumos!" Harry dijo con regocijo; soltando una risilla y causando que Severus sonriera también. "Correcto. Ahora éste…" Dijo pasando la página mientras que los ojos de Harry brillaban con felicidad. El hombre no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa habitación junto a Harry. Pero en algún momento, olvidó que le hablaba al hijo de James y continuó enseñándole al pequeño, sintiéndose más ligero que en los últimos años.

Un tosido desde la puerta rompió su concentración y fue entonces que realizó que casi terminaban en libro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos centellantes. Aunque, cuando los ojos de Albus Dumbledore estaban preocupados, tintineantes era más apropiado. "Veo que ya he encontrado a las dos personas perdidas. A la misma vez." El Director rió por lo bajo, entrando al estudio. Severus se levantó para saludarlo y Harry simplemente los miraba con ojos grandes.

"Si… Quería caminar un poco y me encontré al pequeño Harry aquí…" El profesor se detuvo cuando sintió un jalón en su capa. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a Harry mirándolo con sus brazos abiertos en el signo universal de un niño para decir 'Levántame'. Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron y, ignorando la risa viniendo del Director, se enfocó en el anhelo que aparecía en los ojos de Harry, levantandolo del suelo.

El niño, que aún sostenía el libro en su mano, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y cerró sus ojos. Suspirando contento. Severus casi se ahogó con su propia respiración. "Creo que has encontrado un nuevo amigo, Severus." Ofreció el viejo hechicero, mientras acariciaba el cabello revuelto del niño.

"Yo…" Severus Snape se encontraba en una situación en la que él nunca había estado; incapaz de decir algo coherente. Harry era bastante liviano para su edad y tenía un olor que solo bebés podían tener. Y de la nada, Severus sintió una conexión con el niño; sentía que Harry era ahora, de alguna forma u otra, su responsabilidad. Que él debía de ser quien lo protegiera, lo amara, y lo ayudase a crecer para convertirse en hombre. De la nada, Severus se sintió como un padre.

"Bastante interesante. ¿Sabes? Los niños son muy buenos juzgando a las personas." Continuó el Director, caminando fuera del estudio. Dejando a Severus con ninguna otra opción que seguirlo. Luego de pasar el ahora vacío comedor, Severus comprendió que si continuaba, tendría que entrar a una habitación llena de personas –donde Lily esperaba junto a su esposo con el niño en sus brazos. Se detuvo, y Dumbledore siguió su ejemplo, preocupado al ver que tan inquieto se veía su profesor más joven.

"Toma, Albus. Sostenlo." Dijo, removiendo suavemente al niño durmiente de su hombro, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de pérdida que –sin esperárlo lo

Había atacado. Harry despertó y lo miró con ojos grandes mientras lo colocaban en los brazos del Director. "Me tengo que ir. Envíale mis saludos a Lily." Dijo y dio un paso hacia la sala principal.

"¿Sev?" Una pequeña voz se escuchó y el maestro de Pociones se sorprendió que Harry aún recordara su nombre. "Adiós, Harry." Dijo, tratando de ignorar el tono de suplica con el que Harry lo había llamado. "Te veré pronto." Añadió, sin saber si el niño entendería. O si podría cumplir su promesa. Salió de la habitación y de la Mansión Potter en un torbellino de ropas negras y llamas verdes.

"Bastante interesante, joven Harry." Albus Dumbledore declaró, observando al pequeño que miraba el ahora vacío espacio, sosteniendo su libro con fuerza.

"Talvez puedas ayudarlo, pequeñín." Dijo, cambiando a Harry de posición para poder sostenerlo mejor en sus brazos. "O tal vez ya lo hiciste." Añadió, caminando a la habitación en donde se estaba a punto de traer un gran pastel de cumpleaños.


	4. Dios muy alegre llego

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 4: Dios muy alegre llego

"Bastante interesante, joven Harry." Albus Dumbledore declaró, observando al pequeño que miraba el ahora vacío espacio, sosteniendo su libro con fuerza.

"Talvez puedas ayudarlo, pequeñín." Dijo, cambiando a Harry de posición para poder sostenerlo mejor en sus brazos. "O tal vez ya lo hiciste." Añadió, caminando a la habitación en donde se estaba a punto de traer un gran pastel de cumpleaños.

Hogwarts siempre había sido hermoso durante el invierno. Bueno, Severus pensó, Hogwarts siempre era precioso sin importar la época del año. Pero había algo en esa nieve tan fresca que, de una forma u otra, lo hacía sentir puro. Limpio. Como si la brillante sábana blanca te diera un borrón y cuenta nueva; Una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. O algo así, Severus se reprendió a sí mismo por su

Sentimentalismo. Justo lo que necesitaba en un día como éste.

Era navidad. Nunca había sido un gran fanático de ésta festividad (No que él sea fanático de alguna otro día festivo). Luego de que su madre murió no había ninguna celebración en su casa. Cumpleaños y días festivos iban y venían sin ningún cambio en su vida y la de su padre. Él pretendía que estaba bien, que no lo quería celebrarlo de todas formas, pero muy en el fondo lo extrañaba. Trató de recordar la última vez que había visto un árbol de navidad en su casa o algún tipo de decoración, pero su memoria le falló.

Severus alejó esos deprimentes pensamientos de su pasado y se concentró en el presente. Había elegido quedarse en Hogwarts, por supuesto, y la cena de Navidad fue muy buena. Justo igual que las vacaciones de invierno, el colegio estaba casi vacío. Severus no podía creer que los tontos estudiantes que le habían entregado como alumnos eran serios; ¡Era una pelea solo tratar de evitar que su salón de

Clases explotara y que sus calderos se derritieran! ¡Merlín! ¡Los calderos! ¿Cómo lograban esos estudiantes derretir catorce (14) calderos solo a medio semestre?

Bueno, los calderos destruidos habrían sido trece (13), pero Sybill Trelawney y sus locos murmullos sobre la mala suerte que traía dicho numero ¿y por qué, ¡OH! porque, había tenido la gran idea de mencionar cuantos calderos derretidos tenía en su clase? – casi lo volvió loco; Él mismo había destruido el caldero número catorce, simplemente para callarla.

Y, hablando de visitas, de vuelta a su último problema. Los Potter habían sido invitados a Hogwarts el día de Navidad. ¿Por qué? Sólo Dumbledore sabe. Y cuando lo piensas bien, incluso eso era dudoso (considerando que la mitad del tiempo era difícil saber si las acciones de Dumbledore eran planeadas o eran simples inspiraciones del momento.) Eso no significaba que el hombre no pudiera planearlo todo en un segundo. Severus muy bien sabía que el Director podía tramar más rápido de lo que podía devorar sus amados dulces de limón; Y para

Aquellos que no lo sepan, era muy, muy rápido.

Tal vez todo era un plan. Tal vez Dumbledore lo estaba probando, viendo si podía soportar la presión... Convincente. ¿Por que más habría decidido llamar a los Potter junto a la 'Bolsa de Pulgas' y el Hombrelobo?

E incluso si Lupin no era tan malo, el perro era imposible, justo igual que James Potter. Y luego estaba Lily. Severus no pensar en ella. Pensar en ella con James todos los días lo enfermaba. Pensar en ella con James en fiestas, pensar en todos eso besos robados bajo el muérdago que había atestiguado en su séptimo año, era razón suficiente para saltar por la ventana del séptimo piso. Algo que haría, si no supiera volar. Maldición.

Y ahora tendría que añadir dos niños en esa 'maravillosa' foto familiar. El famoso y alabado Adrián, el niño que vivió, y Harry. Una memoria de unos grandes, tristes ojos verdes y su nombre siendo llamado surgieron al acordarse del niño.

Había pensado mucho en Harry. El niño parecía haber estado tranquilo con él, mientras que sus estudiantes del séptimo año le tenían miedo hasta a su sombra. – ¿Y qué tan triste era eso, considerando que él era sólo cuatro o cinco años mayor que ellos? Y el niño había hecho sentir a Severus algo más que dolor y odio, algo que no había sucedido desde la guerra, y lo había hecho sentir parte de la familia, algo que no había sucedido desde, bueno, nunca.

Severus consideró lo inútil que esos pensamientos eran; el niño tenía solo dos años cuando lo vio por última vez, y ya habían pasado seis meses desde entonces. Seis meses para Harry era sólo una quinta parte de su vida; Severus no esperaba que Harry se acordara de él. Y realmente no importaba, su corazón se cayó un poco al pensarlo; había sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Era la visita de los Potter lo que lo tenía encerrado en su oficina. La familia había llegado en algún momento de la mañana y acababan de tener el almuerzo. Severus, quien no come mucho de todas formas, había decidido saltar el almuerzo y había pasado la mañana leyendo. A Harry le gustará leer cuando crezca, pensó y dejó su cabeza golpear el escritorio con un gruñido. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

Sabía que le había prometido a Dumbledore atender a al menos una comida del día, pero él, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. ¡Y no debería de ser forzado! ¿Porque debía Albus decirle lo que tenía que hacer de todas formas? ¡La guerra había terminado y el ya no era un espía! Con eso en mente, se levantó de la silla con determinación; Le dirá a Dumbledore que iba a cenar fuera ¡Y lo hará ahora!

Salió de su oficina con su capa moviéndose de lado a lado con su caminar, y asegurándose de tomar el camino más largo (para no encontrarse a ninguno de los visitantes). Severus llegó a la oficina del Director diez minutos después e hizo un pequeño chequeo de lo que quería decir. ¡El no será controlado como los estudiantes! ¡Él era un profesor! ¡Un hombre independiente y Albus debería de saberlo!

Satisfecho con lo que había planeado, se dirigió a la gárgola que indicaba la entrada a la oficina. "Babosas de Gelatina." Dijo con voz fuerte, haciendo una suave mueca por las preferencias del director. ¿Babosas de Gelatina? Terrible.

Marchó por las escaleras y directamente a la puerta del director, la cual golpeó con decisión.

"Entra." Dijo la voz de el viejo mago y Severus, , abrió la puerta. Con su mirada dirigida a Albus, lo saludó. "Director." Ofreció en seco. "¡Severus, muchacho! Te echamos de menos en el almuerzo." Dijo el director con ojos brillantes.

"Y me echaras de menos en la cena, también. Escucha, Albus, debes entender que…" "¡Sev!" Una voz infantil interrumpió su planeado discurso y sorprendió al Maestro de Pociones más de lo esperado.

"Como había dicho," Dumbledore dijo, su bigote temblando con risa por la expresión de Severus. "_Te echamos de menos _en el almuerzo." El hombre vestido de negro se giro hacia la voz, suavemente, y encontró a un muy emocionado Harry, sentado en el gran sofa púrpura de la oficina. Sus ojos grandes, esperando a que lo alzaran en brazos de nuevo. Severus sintió ganas de sonreír, y tal vez lo hizo. "Vamos, Severus. ¡No dejes al pobre niño esperando!" Albus dijo y Severus le complació.

Se acercó al niño y lo cogió en brazos. "Hola." Harry dijo de nuevo, su voz cubierta por el hombro de Severus. "Hola a ti también, Harry." El maestro de pociones dijo y esta vez sonrió de verdad.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo, Severus." Albus declaró, levantándose de su escritorio. "Minerva le está mostrando a James y Lily el área que se estará utilizando cuando Adrián tenga 7 años y podamos comenzar su entrenamiento Yo me iba dirigiendo allí. Llamaría un elfo para cuidar a Harry, pero ustedes, al parecer, se llevan muy bien." Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de nuevo. "No te importaría cuidar de el por una hora o dos, ¿Verdad?"

"

Yo… No, está bien." Murmuró Severus y el director asintió. "Maravilloso. Volveré a recogerlo en dos horas en tu oficina. ¡Hasta luego, caballeros!" Dijo, dejando al sorprendido al profesor y un feliz niño de 2 años y medio en su oficina. Mientras el director bajaba las escaleras para encontrar a los Potter, sus ojos brillaban con travesura por que Severus le había salvado una caminata a las mazmorras. El plan había sido dejar a Harry al cuidado de Severus desde el principio, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

"Solo tú y yo de nuevo, Harry." Severus le dijo al pequeño niño. "¿Quieres que te muestre los alrededores?" Tomando la risa de Harry como un Sí, se alejaron de la oficina. "Esa era la oficina del Director." Decía mientras bajaba la escalera con cuidado. "Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore. El es rarito." Harry rió de nuevo. Los dos se movieron alrededor por un rato. Harry estaba completamente encantado con el castillo, o eso parecía, ya que nunca paró de sonreir, reir y mirar alrededor.

"Hola, Profesor Snape." Uno de los espectros le saludó. "Y hola a ti también, pequeñín. Albus te dejó a cargo, ¿Cierto? Bueno, ¡continúen!" Y atravesó una pared. Severus negó con la cabeza. Fantasmas.

"Ese era el Fraile, el fantasma de Hufflepuff. El colegio está lleno de espectros."

"spectos." Harry asintió, causando que Severus riera por lo bajo. "Si, Harry. El castillo está lleno de espectros y retratos. Están por todas partes." Y para probar su punto, se dirigió hacia la Escalera Principal. "Esta es la Escalera Principal, Harry. Nos da acceso a todos los niveles del castillo. Y mira," Dijo señalando las paredes. "Las paredes están llenas de pinturas y retratos." Harry asintió y comenzaron a descender hacia las mazmorras Severus no podía creer lo fácil que era hablar con el niño. Al principio pensaba que se sentía así porque los niños de dos años no juzgan.

Pero luego Harry sonreía o lo miraba con esos grandes ojos, y pensaba en lo confortable que se sentía. Porque le estaba hablando a Harry; No el hijo de James Potter. Sólo Harry.

"Éstas son las mazmorras. Yo trabajo aquí. Mi salón de clases (N/A: Aula, para muchos otros.) está aquí también; Soy profesor de pociones." Explicó Severus.

"¿Pociones?" Preguntó confundido. "Si, Harry. Pociones." Contestó con una sonrisa. "Vamos. Déjame mostrarte." Y caminó hacia su oficina. Se acercó a su escritorio, dónde había dejado una poción Crece Huesos para la enfermería. "Esto es una poción." Dijo Severus, mostrándole el envase al chico. "La hice para la Señora Pomfrey. Es nuestra medibruja."Harry observó el envase por unos momentos, y luego miró alrededor.

Su mirada se detuvo en un retrato que Severus tenía colgado de la pared. Era el único retrato y, sorpresivamente, estaba vacío, "Wretato." Harry dijo con convicción señalando el lienzo azul oscuro que estaba enmarcado en la pared.

"Exacto, Harry." Severus dijo, mirando al retrato también. "¿Sabes por qué escogí esa pintura?" Le preguntó a Harry, quien lo miró con grandes ojos. "Estaba en la casa de mi madre. En el ático. La heredé hace unos días." Explicó. "Yo estaba en el ático observando varias posesiones que habían sido guardadas allí por sus familiares, hasta que encontré éste cuadro. Era obvio que estaba encantado. Lo que pasa es que… Nadie sabe de quién es el retrato. Incluso le pregunté a Dumbledore, pero no pudo llamar a la persona que debería de aparecer.

Es un misterio. Es sólo un lienzo vacío, en donde debería de haber alguien." Miró a Harry y le sonrió con tristeza. "Me recuerda un poco a mí mismo, por lo que decidí quedármelo." Harry bostezó.

"Sueño." Dijo, con sus ojos cerrándose. Severus rió. "Ya veo." Se sentó en el sofá con suavidad, y acomodó a Harry en sus brazos. "¿Sabes, Harry? No tengo idea de por qué te he dicho todo eso." Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a él con confusión.

"No es como si pudieras entenderme, por lo que _yo _no entiendo porque me molesté en hacerlo." Dijo con una sonrisa. La cabeza que Harry cayó en el hombro de Severus; El niño a solo un paso de dormirse por completo.

"Benas noches, Sev." Susurró antes de caer dormido por completo, haciendo al profesor sonreír. "Tal vez por eso lo hice." Dijo, observando al niño dormir.

"¿Sabes sobre las casas del colegio?" Le preguntó al niño dormido con suavidad.

"Apuesto a que no. Hay cuatro…" Y continuó hablándole al niño mientras los minutos pasaban, ayudándolo a sumergirse en un sueño aún más profundo. Tan absorbido estaba por el niño en sus brazos, que no notó un par de ojos color azul medianoche que los observaba a ambos desde un lienzo normalmente vacío.

Tampoco notó la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de aquella misteriosa persona del retrato (quien finalmente había aparecido.)

Para cuando Albus Dumbledore tocó en la puerta de la oficina para recoger a Harry, causando que Severus apartara sus ojos del niño, la persona en la pintura había desaparecido de nuevo.

Y mientras el Maestro de Pociones se preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver al niño, sin atreverse a esperar que fuera en un futuro cercano, no tenía forma alguna de escuchar una persona contestando su pregunta.

"Pronto, Severus. Pronto."


	5. Dumbledore interviene

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 5: Dumbledore Interviene

_Y mientras el Maestro de Pociones se preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver al niño, sin atreverse a esperar que fuera en un futuro cercano, no tenía forma alguna de escuchar una persona contestando su pregunta._

"_Pronto, Severus. Pronto."_

Severus estaba hirviendo. No era que se oponga a socializar. Pero él prefería escoger con quien había de hacerlo. Sus compañeros en Hogwarts hubieran sido su primera opción, o alguno de los oficiales del Ministro que había conocido en la conferencia de pociones en Marzo.

Incluso alguna de las personas que había conocido en algunos de sus viajes. Como le había tratado de recordar a Albus una y otra vez, él no era un recluso o algo parecido. Solo apreciaba su privacidad. _Privacidad. _Una palabra que parecía escaparse del normalmente vasto vocabulario del Director.

De alguna forma u otra, Dumbledore logró hacerlo voluntario de algo… Que él no tenía idea alguna de lo que debía de hacer. Lo único que sabía era que debía de reportarse temprano en la mañana el 3 de Agosto en la Mansión Potter. Y eso que había dicho que decidiría las cosas por sí mismo. ¿Que estaba pensando Albus? "_Necesito ayudar a los Potter; ¿A quién puedo torturar más en el proceso? ¡Severus_ _Snape, por supuesto!" _El maestro de pociones rió con disgusto mientras tomaba en su mano algo de Polvos Flu de un tiesto al lado de la chimenea. Y él esperaba poder seguir con su investigación ese día. Que ingenuo. Llegó a la mansión Potter a las 9:30 de la mañana, no más tarde de lo que debía. En todo caso, no sería mal visto por su falta de puntualidad. No fue invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos y, incluso si le dolió un poco, sabía que era lo mejor.

La experiencia del año anterior no había sido muy placentera. Detuvo sus pensamientos con una sonrisa. La fiesta había empezado un poco incomoda pero

Terminó siendo bastante interesante al final. Harry parecía tener un efecto en el. Pero, ¿Enfrentarse a Harry, Lily y a su imbécil esposo jugando a la familia perfecta? Severus no podía encontrar peores torturas en el infierno. No había forma de escapar ahora; Estaba en la Mansión Potter y estaba a punto de enfrentarse a ellos.

¿Dónde estan los Potter? Severus se acercó a la puerta que, si su memoria no le fallaba, se dirigía a la Sala de estar y la encontró vacía. En realidad, había sábanas blancas cubriendo los muebles como si la familia se hubiese mudado, o fuera a estar ausente por algún tiempo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡Severus, muchacho!" Albus Dumbledore exclamó, entrando a la habitación desde el pasillo. "Justo a tiempo, como siempre." "Al parecer soy el único." Severus dijo, señalando las sábanas. "¿No capté algún memorándum? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"La familia Potter se ha ido a pasar Agosto en Francia." El Director dijo, casualmente. "Están en algún lugar de Estambul, visitando a un especialista en el núcleo mágico. Lily pensó que era mejor monitorear el progreso de Adrián al crecer, y Sirius mencionó que el mejor curador que él conocía que se especializaba en eso estaba en , James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y, por supuesto, el pequeño Adrián se fueron esta mañana." Severus consideró lo que había escuchado en shock.

"¿Y qué hay de Harry?" No creía que Lily podría dejar a su hijo pequeño atrás.

"Harry sigue aquí, en el estudio exactamente." Explicó Albus. "Te aseguro que será bien cuidado en su ausencia."

"¡Imposible!" Severus exclamó, viendo todo rojo. "¿Como pudieron dejar uno sus hijos atrás?" Albus elevó su manó para detenerlo. "Sé lo que tratas de decir, Severus. Y bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, hubieses estado en lo correcto." Dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos perdiendo algo de ese brillo que siempre estaban allí. "Pero Adrián y Harry son, teóricamente, demasiado jóvenes para hacer viajes así; Si

Lily y James no estuvieran tan ansiosos por saber que exactamente sucedió en la noche en la que Voldemort atacó a los niños y el rol que hizo Adrián al destruirlo, todo hubiese sido pospuesto a otro tiempo en el futuro. Pero, dios, uno no puede hacer mucho para que los padres dejen de preocuparse por sus hijos." A Severus no le gustó mucho ese razonamiento, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que al Director tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea tampoco.

"Lo que no entiendo es esto; ¿Qué les dirá el experto, de todas formas?" Severus se preguntó en voz alta. "Adrián es demasiado jóven para que su núcleo se haya estabilizado aún y, incluso si se estabilizó, encontrar el núcleo de cada uno es algo bastante privado." Dijo el Maestro de Pociones , considerando todo el viaje y su propósito. "Pensándolo bien, No creo que sea un objetivo alcanzable incluso para adultos si no pasan el tiempo necesario concentrándose en buscar su núcleo. ¿Qué se supone que haga el experto?"

"Él le hará algunos exámenes al pequeño Adrián, estimulando su magia, y esperando por un poco de magia accidental." Explicó Albus. "Luego analizara la información obtenida y sacará las conclusiones posibles sobre las habilidades de Adrián.

"¡Eso _es _estúpido, y lo sabes!" Severus ofreció luego de un poco de contemplación. "Persisto en mi opinión de que Adrián es demasiado joven. ¿Por qué debe de pasar por tantos problemas? Digo, ¿Tan siquiera ha empezado a mostrar magia accidental?"

"No. Realmente, no ha mostrado nada, y creo que fue eso lo que inspiró este viaje." Albus dijo, suspirando. "Pero no es esa la razón por la cual te he traído aquí." "Eso pensé." Severus dijo, cortante. "Como ya notaste, el pequeño Harry lo han dejado aquí bajo mi cuidado." Severus asintió, esperando a ver si la conversación se dirigía a donde él pensaba. Era, tal vez, mucho que esperar, pero aun así… "También pensé en ello." "Bueno. Aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con este viaje a Estambul, me gustaría estar allí para monitorear los resultados mientras suceden." Albus continuó.

"Podría dejar a Harry bajo el cuidado de los elfos domésticos, pero prefiero que sea cuidado por alguien que sea familiar con él. Y no pude ignorar que…"

"¿Quieres que cuide de Harry por ti?" Severus preguntó con incredulidad. Medio supuso que ese era el punto de la conversación, pero escucharlo directamente del Director era mucho más sur real de lo que creía.

"Si, esa era la idea. Pero pareces un poco afligido; Si prefieres que alguien más cuide de Harry por este mes…" "¡No es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes!" Severus siseó con la mandíbula apretada. ¡Ese Viejo manipulador! El hombre más joven sabía que lo estaba manipulándolo, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

¿Albus quería que pasara un mes con Harry? Bien. Podía pensar en cosas peores que eso. La pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que no podía pensar en nada peor fue enfrentada y calmada. " ¿James Potter sabe que seré quien cuide a su hijo?" Nadie dijo que tenía que hacérselo fácil a Dumbledore, pensó mientras observaba la sonrisa del el viejo mago desaparecer.

"Sabe que lo dejaré a cargo de alguien confiable." Albus dijo y su sonrisa volvió. "Aunque _Lily _sabe." "Oh." Severus dijo y asintió. Eso fue inesperado y, realmente, no encontraba nada que decir que pudiera reducir el impacto de ese hecho.

"¿Dijiste que debo cuidar de Harry por un mes?" Preguntó el Profesor, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de alguna emoción al pensarlo. "¿Estás dispuesto a ayudar?" Albus preguntó, elevando una ceja, sus ojos brillando como locos detrás de sus lentes.

"Creo que lo insinué, si." Severus ofreció en seco. El viejo estúpido estaba disfrutando esto demasiado. "¡Excelente, mi muchacho!" Dijo, aplaudiendo una vez. "He preparado todo lo que necesitaras."

"¿Tomaste acción al respecto incluso antes de que accediera?" Severus preguntó agravado mientras seguía al Director a el estudio, donde

Había conocido a Harry por primera vez. "¡Me conoces, Severus!" Albus explicó con felicidad. "¡Siempre optimista!"

"Eso eres." El Maestro de Pociones confirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha, sosteniendo una respuesta más espontanea en su interior. Estaba

Apunto de comentar sobre como Albus era demasiado optimista como para mantenerse cerca de la realidad, cuando Albus abrió la puerta al despacho. Allí, en el sofá esta vez, estaba sentado Harry con un libro.

Las imágenes coloridas esta vez sobre plantas mágicas. Severus sintió como toda su furia desaparecía al mirarlo. ¿Porque se estaba quejando? Eran sus principios, tal vez.

"¡Harry! ¡Muchacho! ¡Tienes visita!" Albus exclamó para presentar a Severus frente al niño. Harry fue sacado abruptamente de su estado de concentración y miró a la puerta confundido. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"¡Sev!" Dijo fuertemente, saltando del sofa y corriendo hacia el hombre de cabellera negra, abrazándolo, Lo que realmente es rodear la piernas de Severus con sus manos y agarrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, con gran fuerza que casi hizo que el Profesor se tambaleara.

"Hola, Harry." Severus murmuró y revolcó el cabello de Harry. Se agachó para levantarlo del suelo esta vez sin esperar a que el niño preguntara. "Qué bueno verte de nuevo, pequeño."

"No se han olvidado el uno al otro, ya veo." Albus dijo con felicidad, notando la interacción entre el jóven profesor y el niño. "Al parecer no." Severus afirmó, todas las dudas sobre cuidar a Harry por un mes desapareciendo de su mente en el momento en que sus ojos se detuvieron en el niño. En silencio, se preguntó cómo podía extrañar a alguien a quien solo había visto dos veces, tanto como había extrañado a Harry.

"Es grandioso, te lo aseguro." Dumbledore dijo y miró a Harry. "Severus cuidará de ti mientras tus padres no están." Le dijo al niño, hablando má suave de lo normal. "¿Te irás con Severus, Harry?"

Preguntó, y el corazón del Maestro de Pociones se llenó de temor. ¿Y si el niño decía que no, o comenzaba a llorar? Para su sorpresa, Harry se giró hacia él con sus grandes ojos y preguntó; " ¿Puedo ir contigo?" Decir que Severus estaba sorprendido por la esperanza con la que la pregunta fue hecha sería decir poco.

"Si así lo deseas." Dijo con suavidad. "¿Quieres venir conmigo, Harry?" Le preguntó con suavidad bajo la mirada brillante de Dumbledore. "¿Quieres?" Su pregunta fue respondida con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza del niño.

"¡Pues ya no hay más que decir!" Albus exclamó con regocijo. "Los acompañaré a tu casa, Severus, y luego partiré a una reunión de negocios que tuve que posponer para realizar esto." Severus lo miró con una pregunta en sus ojos, y Albus compartió más información; "El Ministerio ha estado tratando con algunos problemas ínter departamentales, y a preguntado por mi opinión al respecto."

Clarificó en Director y Severus sonrió satisfecho. El día en que Funge deje de consultar con Dumbledore sobre cómo manejar el Ministerio significará el

Final de una era, estaba seguro de ello.

"Mejor se va, entonces, antes de que el Ministro decida hacer algo radical." Severus comentó mientras Harry observaba la conversación Inquisitivamente.

"¿Radical?" Albus preguntó, dirigiendo el grupo de tres fuera del despacho hacia la chimenea.

"Como decidir algo por sí mismo." Severus explicó con una sonrisa y Albus silenciosamente se felicitó a sí mismo riéndose entre dientes. Nadie habia sido capaz de sacar ese lado bromista en Severus antes de que Harry apareciera en su vida.

El joven profesor no lo había notado, pero en la presencia del niño, al fin aparentaba el hombre de 22 años que era.

Ninguno podía saberlo al momento, pero este era la primera entre muchas veces en la que esta escena –en excepción de la presencia del Director se repetiría en los siguientes años. Y, por supuesto, no podían tener una idea de a donde los llevaría esta intervención de Dumbledore.

Todo estaba en su lugar; El destino había hecho su primera jugada, y ahora todo dependía de este hombre y el niño para trabajar por su futuro.


	6. A medida que pasan los años

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 6: Con el paso de los años

_Ninguno podía saberlo al momento, pero este era la primera entre muchas veces en la que esta escena –en excepción de la presencia del Director se repetiría en los siguientes años. Y, por supuesto, no podían tener una idea de a donde los llevaría esta intervención de Dumbledore._

_Todo estaba en su lugar; El destino había hecho su primera jugada, y ahora todo dependía de este hombre y el niño para trabajar por su futuro._

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro años desde la primera vez que Albus Dumbledore confiara en Severus Snape a Harry Potter. Mes tras mes, parecía convertirse más en una necesidad que una esporádica ocurrencia que el gemelo Potter más pequeño se encontrara bajo el cuidado del Maestro de Pociones mientras sus padres se enfocaban más y más en el entrenamiento de Adrián.

No era que Harry no estaba recibiendo amor de su familia; Nunca hubo tal motivo detrás de las acciones de sus padres. Aún así, los hechos estaban ahí.

Al principio, eran los expertos; Los Potter junto a un preocupado Canuto y un cariñoso Lunático viajaron a cada esquina del mundo tratando de encontrar una explicación de cómo Adrián había vencido al Señor Tenebroso a la edad de un año.

Los exámenes eran inconclusos, justo como Severus y Albus habían predicho. Había sido probado que aunque, si, era cierto, Adrián tenía un gran potencial, la indicación de algo único no estaba ahí. Así como el Director repetía una y otra vez durante los años, sería sorprendente si algo fuera de lo normal se encontrara; Voldemort fue derrotado bajo circunstancias específicas que demandaban un extensivo uso de magia accidental.

Todo había sido una cuestión de supervivencia y era imposible que se volviera a repetir. Una teoría que era muy cierta. Luego comenzaron los ataques de magia accidental. A los seis años y medio, el pequeño Adrián detuvo a uno de sus juguetes de caer por las escaleras, haciéndolo flotar de vuelta hacia él. Esto causó una gran conmoción y rápidamente se decidió, según el plan, que a los siete

Años, Adrián comenzaría su entrenamiento en magia.

Así sucedió y ese mismo Agosto la mayoría de la Familia Potter se encontró

Entrenando con Adrián en algún lugar de Dales y Harry, usualmente, se encontraba con Severus en la Calle de la Hilandera (Spinner's End).

Fue una interesante confrontación cuando James Potter descubrió donde su hijo había pasado ese mes mientras el resto de la familia estaba En Estambul. Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control; fue solo cuando Sirius se vino con la idea de enviar a Harry con su Tío y Tía, los Dursleys, que Lily intervino con fuerza y, en una pelea que Severus recordaría hasta su último día de su vida,que James fue convencido.

Luego de asegurarse de que la casa de Severus tuviera más protección de la necesaria y de una conversación privada con un exasperado Dumbledore, accedió de mala gana a que Severus cuidara de Harry cuando fuese necesario.

Así fue como Severus terminó cuidando de Harry –quien en esos momentos cuidaba de una poción en la chimenea sonriendo desde su sillón mientras, supuestamente, leía una copia del Profeta.

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente para el Profesor desde que Harry

entró a su vida. Aunque seguía actuando igual en el colegio, simplemente aterrador con sus estudiantes y aun se enojaba cuando Madame Pomfrey le mencionaba lo delgado que era, estaba comenzando a curar sus heridas.

Con cada sonrisa que le dirigía Harry, el peso en su corazón se levantaba lentamente, llegando al punto de que, siempre y cuando estuviera la presencia del niño, se encontraba a sí mismo en una situación a la que había renunciado tiempo atrás; Era feliz.

Harry había sido una sorpresa constante para él, y agradecía cada momento que pasaban juntos; Su sonrisa engrandeció al recordar que Ese tiempo se alargaría. Sintió un golpe de culpa, sabiendo que Harry extrañaría a sus padres más, pero no podía dejar de disfrutarlo, Considerando como su vida diaria comenzaría ese año.

Se había llegado al acuerdo de que Harry se quedaría con él durante el verano

Mientras Adrián entrenaba, pero no era nada diferente a lo que ha estado sucediendo en los años anteriores. Lo que _sí era _diferente era lo siguiente; Harry estaría pasando más días con el Maestro de Pociones. Todos los Lunes, Martes, Viernes y Fines de semana, Adrián recibía un entrenamiento con sus padres y algunos miembros del personal de Hogwarts, comenzando con prontitud

Todo lo que pudiera para ampliar sus capacidades mágicas.

Eso significaba que Harry estaría pasando su tiempo en Hogwarts con Severus

Durante esos tres días de trabajo y el fin de semana, devolviendo a Harry todas las noches para dormir en la Mansión Potter. Severus Pensaba que no podía pedir nada más.

"La poción parece estar lista, Sev." Dijo Harry, mirando al hombre con una sonrisa. Siempre lo llamaba Sev, y eso solo lo hacía sonreír aún Más.

"¿Crees que está lista?" Preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al fuego. Harry estaba en lo correcto. "Excelente." Indicó Simplemente y, con un simple movimiento de su varita, embotelló la poción Pimentótica y extinguió el fuego. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron De brillo al ver la magia, como siempre, y luego se atenuaron al concentrarse en la varita de Severus.

El hombre suspiró comprendiendo la Decepción del niño. Adrián, para poder entrenarlo correctamente, había recibido su varita en su séptimo cumpleaños. Incluso si solo sería Usada para sus entrenamientos, Harry se sentía –nuevamente excluido.

Severus cerró sus ojos con fuerza, considerando la injusticia en todo esto; Después de todo, Harry había mostrado una afinidad con la magia más temprano que su hermano. De hecho, fue en ese primer día, hace cuatro años atrás, cuando se había llevado al niño a su habitación, que Severus descubrió esa aptitud.

Harry chocó contra una mesa, causando que el florero que había sobre ella se cayera al suelo. El punto es, el florero nunca tocó el piso; Este desapareció y apareció nuevamente en la mesa con un fuerte "pop", sacando un suspiro del

Pequeño Harry. Severus se emocionó cuando, luego de varias preguntas, éste descubrió que era la segunda vez que algo así sucedía pues, al parecer, Harry había logrado escapar una caída por las escaleras unos cuantos meses atrás.

¿Y qué pasó cuando Severus trató de contarle a la familia Potter? Luego de que James se enojara al descubrir que su hijo había pasado un mes con su Némesis, Severus se sintió menos inclinado a Compartir tal información. Se sentía privada, algo que podían mantener entre Harry y él. Y, de todas formas, el niño había hecho magia Frente a sus padres unos días después de su séptimo cumpleaños.

Severus solo quería buscar a James y golpearlo con algo pesado y Metálico.

Harry fue felicitado, pero ¿Alguna vez se les ocurrió que tal vez podía entrenarlo junto con Adrián? No, claro que no. Y no les importó que Era más inteligente que otros de su edad y que estaba sediento por más conocimiento; El, simplemente, no era Adrián.

Severus estaba ahí Cuando Harry descubrió que no recibiría una varita como su hermano; Observó como el brillo se iba de sus ojos y Severus solo quería

Lastimar a James y a Sirius. Solo la mirada de Harry, ojos llenos de súplicas, una mirada que solo mostraba sus ganas de salir de la cocina Donde se encontraban, lo detuvo al sacar su varita.

"¿Estás bien, Sev?" Harry preguntó preocupado al notar los ojos cerrados del hombre que se había convertido en su guardián. "Estoy bien, Harry. Solo recordaba algo." Sonrió al niño, quien aún observaba su varita con ojos tristes. Severus miró los ojos del niño con cariño; Se las había ingeniado para salvar a Harry de usar anteojos, un destino del que su hermano no se salvaría.

Fue una poción que Creó, investigando día y noche cuando notó que la vista de Harry estaba fallando. James jamás le hubiese permitido usar una poción creada

Por el – por más ingeniosa que fuera, Y Lily, desafortunadamente, no confiaría en una poción que no fuese aprobada por la División de Pociones del Ministerio; Era algo en lo que ellos nunca pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, romper las reglas un poco cuando fuese necesario.

Aún así, él hubiese sido capaz de complacer sus deseos si no estuviera seguro de que podía darle la poción durante los primeros meses Cuando los síntomas se volvieron obvios; El Ministerio necesita un mínimo de seis meses antes de aprobarlo y para entonces hubiese sido Demasiado tarde. Además, no estaba interesado en publicar su poción por el momento. Aún trabajaba en mejorar la fórmula básica para Que ésta pudiese curar cualquier falla en el ojo y no solo la miopía.

"¿Me puedes enseñar cómo hacer una Poción Reabastecedora de Sangre ahora, Sev?" Harry preguntó, sonriendo suavemente. Severus rió.

Ese era el punto de la exhibición de hoy. Estaba intentando distraer a Harry del hecho de que no estaría entrenando junto a su hermano, entrenando un poco al niño por su propia cuenta. Además, ¡No era su culpa que Harry absorbiera toda la información como una esponja! La habitación de Harry en la Calle de la Hilandera estaba repleta de libros sobre Herbología, Pociones, Astronomía y todo aquello que Severus había encontrado sobre lo básico en teoría mágica de una forma que un niño de siete años pudiera comprender.

Después de todo, él le había enseñado a leer hace dos años, pues el plan era educar a los gemelos en casa antes de comenzar en Hogwarts. "Claro que puedo." Dijo, girando su varita. "Lo prometí." "¡Eres el mejor, Sev!" Exclamó Harry mientras lo abrazaba, sacándole otra sonrisa al profesor. ¡Si sus estudiantes lo vieran ahora!

"Si, Si. Como digas." Harry rió tontamente de la emoción y corrió a buscar sus guantes de piel de dragón mientras Severus encendía el fuego de nuevo. "Y mientras la preparamos, dime, Harry; ¿Por qué apagué el fuego primero, incluso sabiendo que usarías tus ojitos de cachorro para convencerme de hacer otra poción?" Harry volvió a reír y dirigió sus ojos de cachorro al joven profesor quien rodó sus ojos por las payasadas del niño.

"Por las devanaderas de ceniza. Algunos ingredientes con propiedades mágicas habían caído en las llamas que fueron encendidas por una varita mágica." Explicó Harry mientras Severus sonreía orgulloso. "¿Supongo que no querías que la casa explotara?" Concluyó Harry acercándose a los ingredientes Severus había colocado en la mesa junto a la chimenea para él.

"Exacto, Harry." Severus dijo, tomando los ingredientes para comenzar a explicar cuál era cual. "Ahora, si esos cabeza hueca que tengo como estudiantes pudieran recordarlo, no tendría que lidiar con tantos calderos derretidos; ¡Su imaginación a veces me sorprende!" Esta vez se unió a Harry, riendo suavemente. Fue una hora más tarde ;cuando al añadir el último ingrediente en la poción sucedió.

"Entonces, ¿revuelvo siete veces según las agujas del reloj y una vez al contrario?" Harry preguntó concentrándose en la burbujeante poción.

"Exactamente; Ahora, si lo realizamos todo correctamente – que, por supuesto, así fue –, la poción cambiará del color verde que tiene ahora a un rojo oscuro. Así es como sabes que está completa." Y sonrió por el jadeó que hizo el niño mientras, luego de unos segundos, la poción se volvió, notablemente, más marrón. "Y si sigues así, pronto…"

Su oración fue interrumpida por un graznido; una lechuza de Hogwarts había entrado por la ventana y voló hacia los dos magos, tratando de entregar su carta a tiempo. Severus sentía que algo saldría mal antes de que sucediera y aún así no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; la lechuza voló sobre la chimenea, golpeando un envase lleno de raíz de mandrágora, el mismo cayendo dentro del caldero hirviente. Severus sólo logró gritar el nombre de Harry cuando la reacción comenzó; un enorme pilar de llamas verdes se levantó del caldero, quemando todo lo que tocase y moviéndose mientras la mandrágora hervía.

El único pensamiento coherente de Severus era proteger a Harry mientras las llamas se propagaban por la habitación. Había logrado tomar su varita cuando un escudo de color azul brillante los envolvió.

Volvió sus ojos a Harry y lo que vio hizo que dejara caer su varita en shock; el niño había extendido sus brazos hacia el frente y era la razón por la que no habían sido quemados hasta ser cenizas. _Él _era el creador del escudo. Las llamas se extinguieron, dejando la pared cerca de la chimenea completamente negra por el humo. Severus se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que el resto de la habitación estaba completamente ilesa.

Los brazos de Harry cayeron y éste inhaló profundamente. Una sonrisa de alivio se esparció por su rostro, solo para desaparecer cuando se volteó hacia Severus. El profesor quedó sin palabras.

"Sev, ¿Estás bien?" Harry repitió por segunda vez en el día.

"Yo… Tu… Sí, estoy bien, Harry." Severus murmuró, mirando con curiosidad al niño, tirándose al suelo sin contemplaciones. "No te ves bien, Sev." Dijo con la simplicidad que solo un niño podía dominar.

"Solo estoy sorprendido." Explicó.

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo que acabas de hacer… ¿Alguna vez habías realizado algo así?" Severus preguntó mientras Harry lo miraba perplejo. "¿Magia accidental? Muchas veces." Respondió, sin comprender lo que Severus quería decir.

"No, Harry. Lo que quise decir fue, ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como ese escudo?" El hombre de ojos negros elaboró. "¿No lo creo?" Miró a Severus preocupado. "¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?" "¿Malo? No." El profesor de pociones dijo. "Es algo avanzado; Nunca había escuchado sobre alguna forma de magia accidental expuesta de tal forma."

"Oh." Harry ofreció, sin idea de que más decir. "Harry, ¿Te molestaría si tomáramos un pequeño viaje a Hogwarts?" Severus preguntó luego de considerar sus opciones.

"Okay." El pequeño aceptó mientras Severus se levantaba del suelo. "¿Y qué pasará con la pared?" Preguntó Harry, sus ojos grandes, mientras la observaba.

"Eres todo lo que importa ahora, Harry. La pared puede derrumbarse y no me importará." Contestó Severus, arreglando la chimenea lo suficiente como para poder ser utilizada. Convocó un poco de Polvos Flu de su habitación; el Polvo que se encontraba junto a la chimenea se había usado durante la explosión.

Severus extendió su mano hacia Harry, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. "Gracias, Sev." Dijo, mientras el profesor lanzaba un poco de Polvo en las llamas. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó distraído mientras Harry lo abrazaba de nuevo.

"Por preocuparte." Severus quedó sin palabras de nuevo, observando al niño. "Claro que me preocupo, pequeño. Mírame." Dijo suavemente, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Harry, quien miraba al suelo, evitando sus ojos. "Siempre me preocuparé; Te quiero." El rostro de Harry se levantó de golpe y observó a Severus con ojos llenos de sorpresa y lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que Severus le decía al niño tales palabras, incluso si se lo había admitido a si mismo años atrás. "¡Yo también te quiero, Sev!" Harry dijo, aferrándose a él con más fuerza, haciendo que Severus soltara una pequeña lágrima. "Desearía que fuera mi papá." Susurró el niño, sorprendiendo al hombre.

"Harry, yo… Tu ya tienes un padre." Dijo Severus con el corazón pesado, sabiendo que, muy en el fondo, él también deseaba lo mismo. No porque Harry era el hijo de Lily; no. Solo porque Harry era, pues, Harry.

"Lo sé." "Y, aunque duela decirlo, el te quiere mucho; Toda tu familia." Severus añadió con una sonrisa triste. "Yo también los quiero. Pero, a veces, no me gustan." Admitió Harry, lágrimas bajando por su rostro, rompiendo un poco el corazón de Severus. No tenía nada con qué contestarle esta vez.

"¿No quieres ser mi papá?" Harry preguntó, desarmado. "Más que nada, pequeño."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes serlo?" Preguntó tímidamente, clavando sus ojos en los de Severus. ¿Porque no podía? Se preguntó. Él no podía ser su padre biológico, claro está. Pero, ¿una figura paterna? ¿No era él una ya?

"Harry, tú ya tienes un…"

"¡Sé que James es mi padre!" Harry exclamó, cerrando sus ojos tan fuerte como podía; nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro mientras temblaba de furia. "¡Ya lo sé! Pero, ¡El no es mi papá!" Abrió sus ojos y Severus solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, pues no sabía que decir. "El es el papá de Adrián; Juega con él, lo lleva a partidos de Quidditch, le enseña.

Él no hace eso conmigo. Tú lo haces. Él es mi padre, pero ¡tú eres mi papá!" Exclamó. "¿Por qué no puedes ser mi papá?" Susurró, su voz rota. Ésta vez, era el turno de Severus de abrazarlo. Sentía algo caliente bajar por su rostro y sólo cuando Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso fue que realizó que eran

Más lágrimas.

De todas las cosas que él hubiese esperado de un niño de siete años, esto no era parte de su lista; Aún no podía creerlo. ¿El niño realmente se sentía así? Obviamente, si, podía. Y en ese caso, ¿Qué podía decir? Solo había una opción que tenía sentido.

"Está bien, Harry." Se alejó un poco, y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Está bien?"

"Si así lo quieres, no hay nada más en el mundo que desee más que ser tu papá." Y mientras se sostenían el uno al otro, ojos cerrados y lágrimas de felicidad, no tenían forma de notar un aura blanca que los envolvía. Y como suele suceder con esas cosas, la luz desapareció tan pronto abrieron sus ojos.

"¿Aún debemos ir a Hogwarts?" Preguntó Harry, luego de unos momentos, sacando una risa de Severus, una gran carcajada que no había usado desde antes que comenzara la guerra.

"Si, aún debemos ir." Severus dijo, secando cualquier rastro de lágrimas en el rostro del niño. Mano en mano, caminaron hacia las llamas y A Hogwarts .

Aterrizaron cuidadosamente en el suelo de la oficina de Severus. "Era tiempo de que aparecieran." Una voz dijo, asustando a ambos, causando que Severus tomara su varita y se colocara en una posición protectiva frente a Harry y la fuente de tal voz. Sus ojos se agrandaron, una reacción que Harry repitió. "Casi pensé que había calculado erróneamente."

"¿Quién eres?" Severus preguntó, con un tono amenazador mientras observaba al hombre sonriente de ojos azul oscuro en el retrato en el retrato que debería estar vacío. Era viejo, probablemente tan viejo como Dumbledore, con largas y lujosas túnicas en el mismo color que sus ojos. Su cabello blanco y larga barba podían superar a Albus, y su postura emanaba poder.

"¡Esa es la pregunta!" El hombre exclamó, riendo. "Nací como Myrddin Emrys, pero casi todos me conocen como Merlín." Al observar los ojos como platos de ambos magos frente a él, sonrió aún más, y con una inclinación de cortés de su cabeza, añadió: "Merlín Ambrosious, a su servicio."


	7. La ignorancia es la felicidad

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 7: La ignorancia es la felicidad.

"¡Esa es la pregunta!" El hombre exclamó, riendo. "Nací como Myrddin Emrys, pero casi todos me conocen como Merlín." Al observar los ojos como platos de ambos magos frente a él, sonrió aún más, y con una inclinación de cortés de su cabeza, añadió: "Merlín Ambrosious, a su servicio."

Harry y Severus estaban congelados viendo como el hombre del retrato afirmó ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Severus fue el primero en reaccionar a la declaración.

"No, no lo eres." Dijo simplemente, sin saber qué más decir. "Sí, lo soy, pero yo sabía que es lo que ibas a decir que Severus." El hombre que era o no era Merlín respondió alegremente.

"Él _tiene una impresionante barba." _Harry dijo, haciendo que el hombre del retrato se reíra y Severus observo y miro al chico confundido.

"¿Cómo es eso de ninguna manera indicativa?" Pide al maestro de pociones. "Merlín se dice que tiene una barba como esa." Harry respondió mientras Severus simplemente arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

"Al menos lo intenté!" El muchacho exclamó, sin apartar los ojos del viejo mago.

"Gracias Harry!" El hombre que decía ser Merlin ofreció, su mano acariciando su barba.

"En primer lugar, ¿cómo se sabe nuestros nombres?" Severus preguntó bajando su varita, al darse cuenta de que el retrato no podía hacer ningún tipo de magia no importa quién fue pintado en ella. No es que él creía que se tratara de Merlin. "Y en segundo lugar, Merlín nunca tuvo retratos hechos a su imagen."

"Eso sería cierto, yo no tengo." El viejo mago comento."Disculpe señor, pero ¿no es un retrato?" Harry preguntó confundido. Severus asintió de acuerdo.

"Sí y no, lo que pasa es que no es exactamente un retrato sino es como me imagino que es una ventana ". "Una ventana a dónde?" Severus preguntó consiguiendo sentirse más y más agitado por cada segundo que pasaba.

"Dime Severus, ¿qué sabes de Avalon?" El maestro de pociones observaba al el extraño hombre sorprendido mientras Harry observó la conversación cautivado.

"Avalon se supone que es una isla mágica, creado por la magia. Es también la legendaria morada de Morgana Le Fay." Severus respondió con una voz monótona. "¿Cómo es esto relevante?" "Debido a que la pintura es de hecho una ventana a Avalon. O más bien para mí, ya que yo resido en Avalon actualmente." El hombre dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Avalon no existe y esto es una pintura;. No sé de quién es la pintura, pero definitivamente no es Merlín." El joven profesor declaró enfáticamente.

Esto iba a ninguna parte y tenía que asegurarse de que Harry no se hubiera hecho daño por la magia que había hecho; que simplemente no había tiempo para retratos trastornados, no importa de quién decía ser.

"Si yo soy solo una pintura entonces ¿cómo sé el joven Harry aquí presente mostró una increíble cantidad de poder en un solo incidente de magia accidental?" El hombre dijo que más en serio esta vez, por lo que ambos asistentes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Y si yo soy apenas una pintura cómo puedo hacer _esto?" _Y por esto, el hombre se refería a sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo sin palabras hacia Harry y Severus; entonces una neblina de color rojo oscuro voló de su varita y se abalanzo sobre los dos magos que, en cuestión de segundos, se derrumbaron en un montón en el suelo.

"Dónde estamos?" Harry preguntó mirando a su alrededor, con una sensación de mareo. Todo se había mirado oscuro cuando tuvo que abrir por primera vez los ojos,

Pero ahora podía distinguir las formas de lo que parecían ser... muebles? eran muebles! Él y Severus se levantaron desde el suelo por segunda vez ese día y se

Encontró en lo que parecía ser un estudio o una pequeña biblioteca personal.

La habitación era de dos pisos de altura, llena de estanterías. Había una chimenea y una mesa delante de ellos y la forma en que la habitación estaba decorada con

Suelos de madera oscura y muebles y telas en tonos oscuros de azul, verde y rojo hizo a la mente de Severus vagar a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

En realidad era una mezcla de la biblioteca y la oficina del director. "No tengo ni idea." Respondió al muchacho, una vez más, al que cubría, usando su cuerpo como escudo vivo mientras se movían hacia la chimenea. "Sólo sé que está cerca".

"Bueno." Harry murmuró mientras él se pegó a la capa de Severus. "No hay necesidad de temer." Una voz surgió desde detrás de ellos, haciendo a Severus moverse rápidamente debido a que surgió la necesidad de defender a Harry. "Realmente, no hay necesidad." El hombre del retrato dijo. El problema era que ya no estaba en un retrato; en cambio, estaba caminando con confianza hacia los dos magos, deteniéndose sólo a unos pasos de la varita levantada de Severus.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Pidió furioso. "Qué es este lugar?" "Es mi camino a demostrar quién soy en verdad y que no es solo un retrato, pero Merlín _Estaba _recibiendo a sus invitados los trasladé directamente a la segunda parte de nuestra reunión, pensando que podía explicar lo que está sucediendo mientras estamos aquí. En cuanto a donde estamos.

... "Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa. "¿Parece que es una biblioteca de algún tipo. A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea."

"Como puede ser?" Severus preguntó mientras el agarre de Harry se apretó más en su tunica. "Tú nos trajiste aquí!"

"Lo hice, pero yo no elegí el cuarto." Merlin, como Severus había decidido llamarlo hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, admitió. "Creo que estamos en su mente en este momento Severus, eso es lo que hace el hechizo. Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar en paz y, desde que realice el hechizo, la mente del elegido no podía ser la mía."

"¿Me estás diciendo que esta es mi mente?" Severus preguntó desconcertado, bajando su varita. Este día se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño por cada segundo.

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo." Merlin confirmó. "Me encanta lo que has decorado por el camino." "Gracias y ... ¡Un momento!" Severus protestó apretando su cabeza. Esta conversación le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. "¿Puedes probarlo?" "Que soy Merlín?" El viejo mago pidió aparentemente exasperado.

"Vamos a suponer que usted es Merlín." Severus ofreció su opinión . "¿Puedes probar que se trata de mi mente?" "No, pero usted puede!" Merlín dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué? _¿Cómo?"_ "Esta es _tu _mente, simplemente cambiar algo por voluntad Concéntrese y verás Adelante..!" Merlín le solicito. Severus suspiró y se volvió para mirar a Harry que había palidecido; pensando que no tenía nada que perder en el momento en que observó la habitación a su alrededor.

Le parecía un poco oscuro, así que se volvió hacia la pared más alejada de ellos y cerró los ojos imaginando una gran ventana. Lo que lo alertó a él había un suave jadeo de Harry. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar la pared a través de ellos había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un alto vitral de dos plantas.

"Merlín como puede ser..." Severus comenzó antes de girar ante el mismo Merlín quien lo miró críticamente. "No importa que." Murmuró frotándose las sienes. "Esto realmente es mi mente, ¿no es así?" "Es." El anciano aceptó sonriendo.

"Y realmente eres Merlín." Severus esta vez en estado de shock. Estaba hablando con Merlín, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos! Dentro de su cabeza. Y Harry estaba allí también. De repente, la perspectiva no parecía tan agrabable.

"Necesito sentarme." Él dijo e inmediatamente un sillón, similar a la que tenía de vuelta a casa apareció; aterrizó en él sin miramientos. Invocó dos más y le hizo señas a los dos miembros restantes del grupo inusual para sentarse.

"Sí, soy Merlín, es lo que he estado tratando de decir desde hace bastante tiempo." Merlin aceptó con una sonrisa. "Y usted es Severus Snape y este joven aquí es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió". En el momento un par de ojos negro y un par de ojos verdes rompieron hacia él con miedo.

El qué? "Pero señor yo no soy..." comenzó Harry, deteniéndose para aclararse la garganta y su voz salió más como un graznido. "Yo no soy el niño

Que vivió; mi hermano Adrián es." "No estoy de acuerdo Harry." Merlín dijo suspirando. "Y esto lo puedo probar." "Cómo?" Preguntó Severus, sintiendo que se volvía mas pálido de lo usual. _No Harry. Pensó_

"Esa es una de las razones que me han traído hasta aquí." Explicó Merlín. "En este mismo momento, esta misma conversación se lleva a cabo en nuestro subconsciente Físicamente mientras que ustedes dos están todavía en Hogwarts y yo en Avalon;. Y te puedo asegurar que, los tres de nosotros estan fuera de combate en el suelo."

"¿Cómo puede pasar esto?" Preguntó Severus, ya que tiene una idea de lo que estaba indicando Merlin. "Veo que estás empezando a comprender lo que quiero decir Severus." Dijo el viejo mago. "Ya que estamos en este estado, nuestra

conciencia ha desaparecido, dejando espacio para que nuestro subconsciente se haciera cargo;. Cosas increíbles pueden ser alcanzadas en este estado de ánimo se Puede crear un cuarto entero de la nada." Afirmó mientras apunta a la habitación a su alrededor. "Puede desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza. Y usted puede hacerlo de modo que usted puede recordar recuerdos olvidados, incluso si usted no fuera nada más que un bebé de un año de edad en el momento en que se llevo cabo el evento real." Concluyó con voz grave.

"Es eso cierto?" Harry preguntó en voz baja cuando Merlín asintió. "¿Puedo ... puedo ver?" "Harry no!" Severus protestó. "Incluso si lo que dices es verdad," Él empezó a girar hacia Merlín "no va a someter a un niño de siete años

De edad, a ver a su intento de asesinato?" "Si lo que estoy diciendo es cierto y

Me temo que si ¿ crees que va a importar en el futuro si lo ha visto o no?" Preguntó Merlín. "Es tu elección Harry, sólo recuerde que es su pasado y, no importa cuánto le dolía en el momento, no puede hacer nada para hacerte daño ahora es sólo un recuerdo.". Harry, que se había vuelto blanco como un fantasma, asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero verlo." "Harry ..." Severus comenzó en voz baja para que Harry lo interrumpiera "Sev, he estado oyendo hablar de esa noche toda mi vida;.. Quiero ver lo que pasó me lo debe". declaró él, temeroso pero resuelto ha hacerlo.

"Si usted se siente de esa manera." Severus dimitió después de una pausa reflexiva. ¿Quién era él para prohibir que Harry se entere de lo que realmente había sucedido la noche que cambió su vida para siempre? "¿Cómo podemos lograr esto?" Pidió a Merlin con un suspiro.

"Es tu mente Severus. Simplemente lanza el hechizo que normalmente se utiliza para retraer una memoria y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso." Severus asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Harry. "Sólo piensa en la memoria que desea recordar a Harry. Si en algún momento desea dejar de verlo, me dice y voy a terminar el hechizo inmediatamente. Entendido?" Él pidió mientras acariciaba el hombro de Harry, ya que ambos estaban de sus asientos. Merlín hizo lo mismo y Severus llevó su varita a la cabeza de Harry.

Tratando de ser lo más suave posible, dijo el conjuro y suavemente extrajo la esencia plateada que era la memoria de Harry. En lugar de buscar un recipiente, se extendió como la seda liquida, mientras se creaba una gran pantalla donde giraban las luces antes de que se estabilizaran y la imagen de un cuarto se mostraba. Dos cunas que eran claramente visibles en la sala mientras los tres caminaban por la puerta abierta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la figura vestida de negro de Lord Voldemort entrara a la habitación. Harry y Severus

se encogieron. Harry nunca había visto el rostro del Señor Oscuro y se acercó a Severus para aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza como él mientras este miraba Merlín miró con desdén. Vieron cómo Voldemort apuntó su varita a los dos últimos Potter y Harry y Severus jadearon en shock cuando decidió atacar en primer lugar a Harry, confundiéndolo con el primogénito. En el momento en el que el escudo de oro cubrió la habitación y Voldemort huyo, Harry estaba sollozando y Severus no le iba mejor. Se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para ver la caída de escombros a través del escudo en la mano de Adrian creando la famosa cicatriz en su palma antes de que la memoria se quedara en blanco y los encontraran de nuevo en la biblioteca.

Esta vez estaba lloviendo detrás de las vidrieras. "Y ahora lo sabes." Merlin declaró viendo como severus hacia lo posible para consolar a un Harry angustiado. "Pero todos esos años... ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo no lo hizo Albus?" El joven preguntó acariciando el cabello de Harry.

"La cicatriz estaba allí, impregnada de magia fuerte y Voldemort se había desvanecido. Harry, por otro lado, no tener ningún signo de ser el que había derrotado al Señor Oscuro y estaba inconsciente cuando sus padres llegaron a casa." Explicó Merlín. "Nadie vio nada más allá de lo que esperaban ver."

"Pero la profecía..." Severus dijo tragando saliva. La simple idea de que casi causó la muerte de Harry lo estaba volviendo loco. Todavía no podía creer la escena que acababa de presenciar. "Lo que pasa con las profecías," El viejo mago dijo "es que pueden ser muy difíciles de descifrar."

"¿Cuál profecía?" Harry preguntó de repente, secando sus lágrimas sin soltar la camisa ahora húmeda de Severus. "Antes de que nacieras," dijo Severus, parando a Merlin de hablar, sentia que tenía que hacerlo él mismo "había una profecía hecha por Sybila Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts. En la profecía... se dijo que el con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacería cuando el séptimo mes muere ". Severus cerró los ojos en el dolor. "Me enteré de de parte de la profecía y fue mi ..." tragó saliva tratando de encontrar su valor; él sabía que Harry lo odiaría después de eso, pero él tenía que decirle. "yo fui quien se la dio a Voldemort esa información Harry. Es mi culpa que casi murieras!"

Harry se quedó inmóvil y miró a Severus cuidadosamente; Mantuvo los ojos cerrados lo que no impidió ni hizo nada para evitar que algunas lágrimas

Escaparan ellos.

Severus le había dicho de su parte en la guerra, sin ocultar nada de cómo se involucró o por qué, hace unos meses, cuando Harry había visto la desteñida Marca Tenebrosa en su mano. Harry lo había abrazado y le dijo que no importaba y que había salido bien al final, por lo que se rio a pesar de él mismo. Pero él nunca había mencionado la profecía; él había creído que se referia a su hermano después de todo.

Pero ahora, después de haber visto lo que casi sucedió, la carga en su corazón era demasiado pesada; Harry casi había muerto y era su culpa y nada podría ...

"¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes?" Harry habló en voz baja y Severus lo miró con cautela. El muchacho le sonreía y no podía dejar de odiarse a sí mismo más por ello. ¿Se merece tanta amabilidad, se preguntó. "Harry no entiende! Casi mueres y yo ..." "Pero no lo hice! Estoy bien, mira!" Dijo que cada vez más cerca y abrazo a Severus muy fuerte, "Estoy bien, papá." Susurró haciendo Severus romper a llorar sin control, olvidando por completo a la tercera parte de su compañía.

No fue por otros quince minutos y un centenar de disculpas más que ambos recordaron al hombre que los había llevado allí. "Estoy ... no me suelo comportar asi ..." Severus murmuró mientras se sentaba en su sillón, nunca dejando ir a Harry. Mostrar sus emociones era abiertamente algo que no solía permitirse y mostrárselas a un completo desconocido? Severus se sintió completamente mortificado de su reacción.

"Es más que comprensible." Merlín dijo sonriendo. "Pero Harry tiene razón;. No importa los errores que cometió en el pasado, no se puede dejar de vivir Se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad Severus y sugiero que lo utilice." Severus asintió una vez mas. "Parece que has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora."

"Él nació de esa manera." Dijo señalando a Harry. "Estoy en el viaje."

"Usted se sorprendería, Severus, de lo mucho que le ha afectado." Merlín dijo logrando que ambos magos le observaran cuidadosamente. "Por mucho que le ha afectado, me imagino."

"Así que, ¿soy realmente el niño que vivió?" Harry preguntó con asombro, incapaz de retener sus preguntas para un segundo más. "Sí. Y creo que ambos deben escuchar la profecía completa antes de dibujar alguna más conclusiones."

"hay más que eso?" Severus preguntó sorprendido. "¿Y cómo se puede saber lo que hay?" "Sí, hay más." Merlín asintió con una sonrisa. "Y en cuanto a cómo lo sé ... digamos que estar casado con mi esposa tiene sus beneficios." esposa?" Severus preguntó sorprendido. "Ustedes han oído hablar de la famosa vidente que fue Morgana Le Fay asumo." Merlín dijo riéndose. "Morgana es su esposa? _Morgana Le Fay? Pensé que eran enemigos!" _Severus exclamó.

"Nosotros no empezamos de la mejor manera pero yo aconsejo que no crea todas las historias que se escuchan, sobre todo acerca de mí. Pero el punto aquí es que mi esposa _es _un vidente y, debido a circunstancias que explicaré de inmediato, pudo ver la profecía que se hizo esa noche ".

"Esto es sólo ..." Severus exclamó, terminando su frase con un encogimiento de hombros que declaró su confusión. "Permítanme empezar desde lo básico a continuación." Dijo Merlín. "Hay dos condiciones para los que viven en Avalon, uno, no revelamos el camino para encontrar a los extranjeros y dos, una vez que entremos no podemos salir y no intervenimos con el resto del mundo."

"Entonces, ¿qué es esto sino una intervención?" Severus preguntó confundido.

"Hay una excepción general a la regla, y si por casualidad al entrar, uno se ha dejado asuntos pendientes con el resto del mundo, se tiene derecho a intervenir, para encontrar una manera de hacerlo sin salir de Avalon." Merlin compartio.

"Y su asignatura pendiente es?" Severus preguntó expectante como Harry y esperó en silencio. "Unos años antes de que Morgana y llo pasaraos por las puertas de Avalon, ella hizo una profecía que involucra a los dos ."

"Morgana Le Fay ha hecho una profecía con respecto a nosotros?" Harry preguntó con asombro. "Sí. Pero me temo que el contexto de esa profecía aún no puedo revelar." "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puede usted señor?" Severus preguntó molesto. "Lo que es hace ivolucrarnos después de todo."

"Lo hace, pero no solo a ustedes." Merlín dijo con calma. "Hay otras personas incluidas cuyo tiempo de escuchar la profecía aún no ha llegado. Cuando llegue, la escuchará también." Concluyó y Severus asintió; aunque no sabía mucho acerca de las profecías y él no estaba dispuesto a cuestionar el conocimiento de Merlín sobre el tema.

"Pero puedo decirle la segunda profecía hecha exclusivamente sobre Harry; Morgana también lo vio como una consecuencia directa de su propia profecía, así que estoy en el lugar de extender ese conocimiento para ti." Merlín dijo y sacó una varita de aspecto extraño de su bolsillo. Se movía verticalmente una vez y una voz

extraña resonó en la sala.

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca ..._

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,_

_nació cuando el séptimo mes muere ..._

_y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual,_

_pero él tendrá un poder el Señor Oscuro no sabe ..._

_y tampoco debe morir a manos del otro ya que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida ..._

_el que tiene el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso_

_nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere ... "_

La sala quedó en silencio mientras las ominosas palabras resonaban en su mente. ¿Cómo podría ser esto, Severus se preguntó una vez más. ¿Y qué pasaría ahora? Y qué ... "Espera un momento!" El joven profesor exclamó, haciendo que Harry y para su sorpresa eterna Merlin, saltaran en sus asientos. "La profecía establece que quien fue elegido para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual.

No importa cómo la cicatriz de Adrian llegó a ser, no fue él quien marcó?"

"Punto válido." Merlin ofreció agitando su varita hacia Harry en un rápido movimiento, haciendo una pausa durante la cintura del niño.

"Pero me temo falso; Harry, si no te importa, ¿podría levantar su camisa?" Harry miró al viejo mago perplejo y luego se volvió hacia Severus interrogante. Después de recibir una breve inclinación de cabeza, levantó su camisa para mostrar un tatuaje "Qué es _eso?" _El chico de ojos verdes exclamó con miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que en la parte superior había lo que parecía ser una marca en su

cadera. Él bajó sus pantalones vaqueros, por poco y se encontró con los ojos lo que parecía un tipo de nudo celta.

No era similar a cualquier otra cosa que jamás había visto; era negro y la forma de una estrella de ocho puntas, casi tres pulgadas de alto y dos, tal vez dos y medio de ancho.

"Esa es la marca mencionada en la profecía, no fue creado _a causa _de Voldemort, pero se vio obligado a aparecer antes de lo que debería debido a su intervención, marcando así Harry como su igual." Explicó Merlín. "Pero, _¿qué _es?" Severus preguntó inquieto. "No estaba allí antes, verdad Harry?"

"¡No!" El muchacho dijo tocando suavemente la marca con miedo de lo que ser quemarse. Su reacción hizo Merlín riera abiertamente. "¿Crees que esto es gracioso?" Pidió un Severus molesto, jurando mientras cambiaba continuamente entre el miedo y la ira de llevarlo directamente a San Mungo.

"Harry sólo me recordó la reacción de otro joven mago a su marca. Apenas había complido siete años y él pensó que había sido maldecido y fue condenado a morir ese día." El viejo mago dijo alegremente. "¿Hay alguien más con una marca como la de Harry?" Severus preguntó "Si me dices dónde está, voy a ir a ..."

"No hay necesidad de buscar mucho Severus." Merlín lo detuvo con una sonrisa. "Se encuentra aqui." Declaró y levantó la manga derecha; allí, en el antebrazo, se alzaba una marca similar a la de Harry. Era negro también y formado como por un nudo celta pero estaba rodeado de pequeños orbes, y apenas un cuarto de pulgada de ancho, situado entre y por encima de los puntos del nudo.

"Pero que es?" Harry le preguntó de nuevo, más tranquilo ahora que alguien tenía una marca como él. Severus por su parte aunque más tarde negaria que incluso estaba cerca de la hiperventilación. Harry, su niño inocente, estaba compartiendo una marca con _Merlin?_

"Se llama un emblema Harry;. Durante mi época era más común encontrar uno entre brujas y magos Una vez que llegaron a una cierta edad, el hechizo era necesario y, si fueran mágicamente lo suficientemente fuerte, su emblema aparecería en alguna parte de su cuerpo solo"

Explicó Merlín. "El emblema principal depende del mago y sus habilidades están expresados en él." Señaló algunas runas formadas dentro de las líneas en el nudo. "Las que aparecerán cuando se utiliza por primera vez una habilidad que usted posee. Pero ves esos círculos que rodean el emblema?" Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Usted sabe Harry, los emblemas eran, además de un alarde de lo fuerte que era un mago, una forma de marcar su progreso en la magia.

Cada vez que usted comienza como aprendiz, es decir, cada vez que empieza a estudiar un tema en la magia, se crea la posibilidad para que aparezca un círculo t. Una vez que su magia estime que ha llegado a un nivel adecuado en el tema especificado, aparecerá el círculo, que lo marca como un aprendiz en el tema de esa magia. Ese círculo permanecerá negro hasta que su magia una vez más lo haya considerado listo para ser llamado un maestro en ese tema.

Cuando eso sucede, el color del círculo cambiará de acuerdo con el tema que estudia. Tomemos por ejemplo esta. "Merlín dijo y apuntó con un círculo de color verde oscuro en la esquina superior derecha oh su marca. "Ese círculo me marca como un maestro de pociones, mientras que este", dijo señalando a un círculo de color azul oscuro "me marca como maestro de encantos."

"Y voy a conseguir círculos como estos?" Harry preguntó con asombro."Sí ; _si practicas." _Merlín dijo con una sonrisa mientras Harry miró a su emblema con un renovado interés. "Te llevaste mejor que yo; yo insistí que me iba a estallar en llamas durante una hora después de que me dijeron que era un emblema". El viejo mago admitió, por lo que Harry rio.

"Discúlpeme por un segundo." Severus dijo con una voz tranquila forzada. "Si he entendido bien, usted dijo que el emblema sólo apareció después de que se lanzó un hechizo. En el caso de Harry, aunque..." "En el caso de Harry, al igual que en el mío, fue nuestra propia magia la que creó el emblema nunca llegué a averiguar por qué, pero después de muchos años he llegado a la conclusión de que era su forma de decir;. Bueno fijarse en mí, estoy aquí! "Merlín dijo con mucha seriedad.

"¿En serio? Es sólo un capricho de su magia lo que lo hizo aparecer? ¿Es sólo al azar?" Severus preguntó convencido. "Nunca dije que era al azar, creo que mi magia, al igual que la de Harry rogó, para ser entrenada se expandio, y el emblema fue la forma en que se dio a conocer a nosotros." Merlin compartio. "No es tan difícil de entender que yo creo." Dijo mirando a Harry con cariño.

"Entonces hay mucho de qué hablar cuando volvamos." Severus dijo y suspiró.

"Qué?" Harry preguntó apartando los ojos de su marca. "¿Por qué?" "Tú eres el niño que vivió, Harry." Severus dijo con una sonrisa triste. "¿No crees que, y por ellos me refiero a su familia en primer lugar y ante todo, querrá saber?" Harry se quedó mirando a Severus con un pensamiento profundo, con una expresión demasiado contemplativa para ser de un niño de siete años.

"Si nosotros les _decimos, ¿qué crees que va a pasar?" _Preguntó con toda seriedad.

"Sospecho que van a empezar su entrenamiento como deberían haberlo hecho ya. Además, podrá obtener una varita!" Trató de sonar alegre, pero por dentro estaba muriendo lentamente. Capacitación para Harry significaba que nunca llegaría a verlo hasta que se llegara a Hogwarts en cuatro años. Tal vez ver a Adrian llenaría el lugar pero en realidad, él prefiere que no. Adrian no era Harry, _nadie _era Harry.

Severus sentía que estaba perdiendo a su familia de nuevo. "Así que me llevaran a ver a todos esos expertos innecesarios y me daran a leer los libros de texto que ya he terminado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con Adrian?"

"No puedo saber lo que su formación va a significar; como para Adrian, es probable que cambiar de lugar con usted." Esto conmocionó a Harry hasta la médula; ¿Realmente va a pasar eso? "Pero..." se volvió a Merlín y preguntó: "Soy más fuerte que Adrian, ¿verdad?" El viejo mago asintió con una sonrisa, al ver hacia dónde se dirigía Harry. Severus frunció el ceño; Harry no era de los que presumian. "Si yo soy más fuerte, no Adrian necesita _más _formación que

yo?" El muchacho preguntó esperanzado mirando a Severus quien sonrió suavemente después de un momento de sorpresa. "Va a ser un objetivo, una vez que crezcamos si el Señor Oscuro regresa, ¿no? No ¿Será el entrenamiento una ayuda para sobrevivir?"

"Es muy noble de tu Harry, pero hay que entrenar demasiado. Va a ser el objetivo principal cuando el Señor Oscuro regresa si sus padres lo seben o no." Severus dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Usted me puede entrenar luego Sev!" Harry dijo sonriendo. "Harry, no puede ser posible..."

"Sí se puede!" El muchacho insistió con una pasión, sus ojos brillando con una luz febril. "He visto los libros que tienen la intención de dar a Adrian para la formación y ya que me ha ayudado con cosas mucho más difícil! Y no me voy a tomar todo el tiempo del mundo sólo para ver a expertos que no van a encontrar nada! Y Adrian puede seguir entrenando y no voy a tener que ir a todas esas reuniones a las que va con nuestros padres! "Harry dijo en un suspiro y luego susurró en voz baja. "Y no voy a tener que irme lejos..." Severus sintió que su espíritu se levanto; tal vez podría hacer eso. Era, después de todo el maestro más joven de pociones en siglos y competente en diferentes ramas de la magia.

Y para colmo de todo, él era también profesor. Volvió los ojos a Merlin, en silencio pidiéndole su consejo. El hombre estaba sonriendo como un loco. "Creo que es una gran idea!" El viejo mago exclamó Harry saltó arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

"Pero usted dijo que la magia de Harry está llegando a ampliarse y ..." "¿Y mencioné que estaba mayormente autodidacta?" Merlin preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No hubo tal cosa como una escuela de magos en mi tiempo, sólo un montón de libros. Y, si se me permite decirlo a mí mismo, yo no terminan tan mal." "Pero eso significa que usted no será capaz de decirle a nadie que eres el niño que vivió Harry." Severus hizo hincapié en su punto para asegurarse de que el niño sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

"No me importa!" Harry dijo con una sonrisa. "Adrian obtendrá la capacitación que necesita y yo voy a solo a entrenar como yo quiero. ¡Oh, por favor, Sev, decir que sí!" Y a la vista de esos enormes ojos suplicantes, no pudo decir nada más. Harry estaba saltando arriba y abajo con alegría viendo como Severus se acercó Merlin sonriendo suavemente.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto para él, señor?" Le preguntó al famoso mago que también sonría a las travesuras del niño frente a él. "Tiene el potencial de ser alguien grande Severus y él necesita algo más que ser solo entrenado, es solo que usted será capaz de darle eso y más. Él necesita a alguien para amarlo incondicionalmente y que le guie a través de los momentos difíciles a lo largo del camino ".

"¿Y crees que soy yo?" Severus preguntó incrédulo. "Sé que es usted Severus." Merlín respondió enigmáticamente. "Sabes?" "¿Recuerdas como Harry le llamo cuando le dijiste acerca de la profecía?" "Me llamó 'papá'." Severus susurró.

"No te puedo decir cómo la profecía de mi esposa hizo va exactamente, pero te puedo asegurar que se supone que vas a ayudar a Harry, en su vida; y no porque una profecía lo dicta." Explicó Merlín. "Las profecías son meras directrices que usted debe entender, que se supone deben ayudar a Harry con su vida porque eres el que quiere ayudarlo más, tú eres el que cuida al máximo de el ¿Se imagina dejarlo con otro.?"

"Yo nunca!" Severus juró en ese momento que se pondria del lado de Harry no importa qué. "Sev! ¿Crees que puedo conseguir una varita ahora?" Harry le preguntó de la nada, se acerco a los dos hombres. "Usted no tiene una varita?" Merlin preguntó confundido. "No señor, yo sólo tengo siete."

"En mi tiempo que nos dieron nuestra primera varitas a los siete años." El viejo mago comentó encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso es tan injusto! Tenemos que esperar hasta que tenemos _once!" _El chico se quejó, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho, por lo que los dos hombres se rieron de su intento de ser severo.

"Lo hace parecer injusto." Merlin observó y después añadió en un tomo más grave. "Acerca de su varita ahora Harry, me temo que podría haber un problema."

"¿Qué problema, señor?" Severus preguntó confundido. Para su sorpresa, Merlín sacó su propia varita; el joven se dio cuenta de por qué le había parecido diferente a primera vista. Era simplemente porque lo _era; _el cuerpo principal de la varita era de madera, tan normal como podría ser, pero el mango estaba decorado con un metal blanco.

"El metal es plata y no es sólo para la decoración." El viejo mago aclaró. "Esta es una varita normal, sino que está diseñada específicamente para responder a mi magia Tiene una base de varios materiales diferente para que pueda responder mejor a mí Se modela a mi núcleo perfectamente..." Se volvió y miró a Severus. "Explique a su fabricante de varitas que desea una varita diseñada específicamente y él le explicará lo que tienes que hacer a su vez."

"¿Qué pasaría si me compro una varita normal?" Harry preguntó curioso.

" trabajaría al principio y luego se quemaría ,a cabo que hay una varita especifica acostumbrada a Harry Aunque magia sin varita es posible, no puede ser utilizado para todo,.. Tu varita será tu mejor aliado" Severus estaba considerando preguntar cómo podría una varita quemarse cuando la habitación parecía cambiar en su eje. "Pobre de mí." Merlin murmuró. "El hechizo debe estar acabándose".

"Si necesitamos algo, si tenemos alguna pregunta..." Severus comenzó a preguntar antes de Merlin lo detuviera. "No voy a ser capaz de ayudar, yo te buscare cuando el tiempo está cerca para que usted aprenda la segunda profecía."

"Pero si necesitamos algo ..." "Confía en Harry Severus y confía en ti mismo; de que van a hacer esto muy bien." Merlín le tranquilizó cuando Harry se agarró con fuerza a la cintura para evitar caerse cuando la sala cambió de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Preguntó Severus, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. "Si he aprendido una cosa y una sola cosa en mi vida sería a confiar en mi esposa." Merlín dijo sonriendo. Severus no estaba convencido. "Entiendo que la segunda profecía es acerca de Harry, pero ¿estás seguro de que también es acerca de mi?"

"Si usted quiere estar seguro de Severus, la segunda profecía, entre otras cosas habla sobre el hombre que se supone que debe enseñar a Harry, el hombre que se supone que lo guíe; _el padre del hijo que no es el hijo, el padre de corazón y alma y todo, pero no en la sangre"_. Ahora dime Severus, ¿quién más podría ser? Puedo sentirlo dentro de ustedes dos, el vínculo mágico entre familias. Confía en ti mismo y confía en Harry, Severus ".

Y con esas palabras, Severus despertó en el suelo de su oficina, Harry se agitaba a su lado. Él se puso en pie y sacudió suavemente Harry despertándolo. El muchacho abrió los ojos un poco antes de cerrarlos de nuevo con un suspiro.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó mientras Severus lo recogió. "sóy solo yo Harry." El maestro de pociones ofreció, sin saber todavía lo que la forma correcta de reaccionar ante tal declaración.

"Lo sé." El muchacho respondió cuando Severus se dirigió a la chimenea para llevarlos a casa. Mañana tendrían que hacer un viaje al Callejón Diagon, pero por ahora, Harry debía descansar y a él le venía un dolor de cabeza. Con una última mirada a un retrato ahora vacío, Severus entró en las llamas verdes, su mente ya planeando el plan de estudios de Harry para hacerlo lo más interesante posible.

N/A: muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios a partir de esta semana actualizara 2 veces por semana nada mas los capítulos son my largos a partir de aquí con decir que este es de 12 páginas en Word en fin gracias por su apoyo actualizare lo más pronto que pueda esta historia tiene 76 capítulos y todavía no está completa por lo que falta mucho todavía gracias a todos.


	8. ¿qué hay en una varita?

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 8: ¿qué hay en una varita?

"Lo sé." El muchacho respondió cuando Severus se dirigió a la chimenea para llevarlos a casa. Mañana tendrían que hacer un viaje al Callejón Diagon, pero por ahora, Harry debía descansar y a él le venía un dolor de cabeza. Con una última mirada a un retrato ahora vacío, Severus entró en las llamas verdes, su mente ya planeando el plan de estudios de Harry para hacerlo lo más interesante posible.

El día siguiente amaneció muy parecido al anterior. Severus trató de ignorar los primeros rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana del este en un acto de desafío; Él podría ser un profesor ahora pero era agosto, maldita sea! Con un gemido, enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada tomando, la decisión de dormir por lo menos una hora más o menos. Había tenido el sueño más increíble anoche, con la participación de Merlín, Harry y él mismo teniendo una conversación sobre cómo Harry era el niño que vivió en una biblioteca que había conjurado dentro de su

mente.

Todo eso, por supuesto, después de Merlín había lanzado un hechizo sobre él y Harry desde el retrato que suele estar vacío en su oficina. Él gruñó por su imaginación; no es de extrañar que él sentía como si su cabeza hubiera sido atropellado por una manada de hipogrifos rabiosos.

Por otra parte, en su sueño Harry lo había llamado papá, algo que en la vida de Severus valía todos los dolores de cabeza en el mundo. Por supuesto, sólo que solidificó el hecho de que él debe dormir más y soñar menos, pero ...

"Sev, Sev, Sev!" Algo pequeño e hiperactivo empezó a saltar en su cama con regocijo, sorprendiéndolo a medio camino de un ataque al corazón. "Despierta Sev!" Ese algo que bajo su estrecha inspección a través de sus ojos que se sentían como plomo de los pesados que estaban resultó ser Harry que se mantenía rebotando en la cama cada vez más cerca, rogándole que despertar.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry!" Severus gimió escondiendo la cabeza una vez más bajo la almohada; había logrado echar un vistazo rápido al reloj de su mesilla de noche. Todavía era seis y veinte. "El _sol no salía aun _todavía completamente Tienes algo de misericordia chico." Dijo severus

"Pero Merlín me dijo que debía tener mi varita y le prometió que iríamos hoy! Vamos Sev! lo Prometiste!" Merlín había dicho qué? ¿Cómo Harry sabe de su sueño? ORO Goblins '! Severus se levantó de la cama con una sacudida repentina, con los ojos bien abiertos y el pelo en completo desorden. Así que era cierto, se preguntó mientras sus ojos viajaron hacia Harry.

"Su varita?" Severus preguntó tratando de averiguar si había oído bien. "¡Sí! Usted nos dijo que podíamos ir hoy? Oh, ¿todavía tiene un dolor de cabeza? Lo siento por rebotar en la cama. ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de té?"

Harry estaba hablando rápidamente, apenas parando para tomar un respiro, por lo que Severus sonrió ligeramente a su pesar. "Hice la promesa no?" Severus preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos abiertos. Una última verificación no podía importar... "¿Y cómo esta su marca el dia de hoy?" Preguntó medio esperando que Harry lo mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Lo mismo que ayer! Mira!" Declaró y señaló la parte del símbolo que era visible por encima de sus pantalones vaqueros; estaba innegablemente allí, tal y como Severus recordaba de su sueño, o más probablemente, de los acontecimientos de la última tarde.

"Bien Está bien, vamos a ir." Severus decidió renunciar a su suerte; así, que se había encontrado con Merlin el día de ayer y descubrió ser parte de una profecía junto con Harry, que en verdad él era el que se supone derrotaría al Señor Oscuro para siempre. Ahora él también iba a entrenarlo en secreto cuando los Potter y el resto de la comunidad mágica del país y el mundo creían que su hermano era el niño real que vivió. Y él había estado de acuerdo, debido?

Debido a que Harry le había dado _esa _mirada que le estaba dirigiendo a él una vez más. Ah, y porque, al parecer, Merlin pensó que era una gran idea y lo hizo por una antigua profecía hecha no por otra que la misa Morgana Le Fay, quien por cierto era la esposa de Merlin. Su vida seguro se había vuelto más complicada desde que Harry había aparecido. Y él no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

"Vamos vamos a llegar tarde!" El muchacho exclamó y saltó de la cama y hacia las escaleras. "Reduzca la velocidad, Harry! En primer lugar, es peligroso correr por las escaleras y en segundo lugar, las tiendas en el callejón Diagon abren a las siete. Tenemos exactamente," se volvió una vez más hacia el despertador "treinta y cinco minutos hasta entonces." "Oh vale." Harry dijo teniendo en cuenta lo que había oído. "Voy a hacer el desayuno!" afirmó y bajó las escaleras con un salto. Mejor ir a ayudarlo, Severus pensó para sí mismo mientras tenía una ducha rápida y se vistió. Harry ya se había vestido cuando lo despertó se dio cuenta y trató de imaginar cuando el muchacho se había despertado a sí mismo. Sacudiendo la cabeza con alegría, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina donde encontró al niño de los siete años de edad vertiendo el té cuidadosamente en dos tazas que había puesto sobre la mesa.

Sonriendo a la vista de quien se le acercó. "Buenos días oficialmente, Harry." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente cuando los ojos del Harry se habían colocado en el mostrador de la cocina."¿ Desde qué hora te has levantado?" "Desde las cinco; no podía dormir!" Dijo emocionado bebiendo su leche en grandes tragos. "Reduzca la velocidad Harry! Usted no recibirá una varita si te ahogas a ti mismo!" Severus amonestó alegremente mientras los ojos de Harry se hincharon y bebía más lento.

"Sev Lo siento." El muchacho murmuró, sus mejillas sonrojándose a un rosa pálido. "Es entendible." El joven profesor dijo sonriendo. "Pero tenemos que tener unas cuantas cosas claras si realmente vamos a seguir adelante con esto." Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Uno, su varita se quedará conmigo cuando estás en la Mansión Potter; en esas horas puede leer sobre la teoría que le ayudará practicar." Harry asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Dos, no hablarás de esto a nadie, y si quieres que las cosas sigan como están, su formación ha de ser mantenida en secreto." Severus miró al niño con cuidado. "Si usted quiere decirle a sus padres

en un momento dado no voy a juzgar o tratar de detenerlo, pero, una vez que esto sucede, será definitivo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No lo voy a decir a nadie Sev." Harry declaró resueltamente. "Yo soy el que pidió ser entrenado, ¿recuerdas?" Severus sonrió y continuó. "El número tres, vas a tener que estudiar mucho. No es que dudo que quieras, yo sólo tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho." El maestro de pociones añadió cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba a punto de protestar. "Y, por último, no hablaremos acerca de conocer a Merlin fuera de estas paredes.

" Severus dijo con una sonrisa. "Va a ser duro entrenar desde la sala de psicología de San Mungo." Harry se rió de la última declaración, pero estuvo de acuerdo, no obstante. "Ahora podemos ir?" Harry preguntó incapaz de frenar su entusiasmo por más tiempo. Él estaba prácticamente saltando en su silla y Severus decidió apiadarse de él.

"Ve a buscar tu capa." Afirmó en forma de una respuesta cuando Harry rió animadamente antes de darle un abrazo corto aunque apretado y corrió a tomar su capa. El muchacho tenía potencial, Severus siempre había sabido y haber estado un mago como Merlin de acuerdo acababa de agregar una prueba de ese hecho. Severus no podía esperar a ver cómo Harry evolucionaba con los años; y,

cuando el chico de ojos verdes regresó dentro de la habitación llena de alegría, repitió el juramento que le había dado en silencio último día. Él estaría allí para Harry pase lo que pase y se aseguraría de que, independientemente de todas las profecías y destinos, el chico disfrutara de su vida; Harry tendría una infancia que él podría ser capaz de mirar hacia atrás y sonreír con cariño cuando él fuera mayor y no gastar todos sus días con solo su mente dedicada a la formación.

La derrota del Señor Oscuro en el mundo nunca compensaría dicha pérdida. "Listo Sev!" Exclamó Harry agarrando al joven por el brazo lo lleva hacia la chimenea reparada. Severus se maravilló en el hecho de que había tenido la suficiente presencia de ánimo anoche como para lanzar los hechizos necesarios sin dañar más lejos la pared. Ellos fueron mediante fluu al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí entraron directamente al Callejón Diagon sin detenerse a conversar con nadie; no que no hubíera mucha gente allí, para empezar a una hora tan temprana.

"En primer lugar debemos de ir a Gringotts y de allí nos vamos por tu varita." Severus dijo al muchacho que saltaba junto a él, llevándole a una parada abrupta. "¿Qué pasa Harry?" "Es sólo que ... Sev no tengo nada de dinero y ..." Severus empezó a reír ante el gran choque del niño. "Harry, será responsable de la formación, por lo que creo que me corresponde presentar ante usted todo el equipamiento necesario, puede que sea una varita o lo que sea."

El maestro de pociones aseguró Harry, haciéndole señas para empezar a caminar de nuevo. "Además de niño, yo lo he dicho acerca de la familia de mi madre y todo el dinero que he heredado de ella. Creo que es hora de que los use para un buen uso." Su sonrisa parecía tranquilizar al niño lo suficiente como para dejar de protestar. Hablando de la herencia de su madre

... Harry necesitaría espacio para practicar y su casa en el Fin de Spinner no permitía ese lujo. Tal vez era hora ... Pero él pensaría de eso más tarde, decidió, cuando entraron en el gran edificio de mármol que era el banco mágico. Después de un paseo rápido en el carro que Harry y Severus aunque se resistía a admitir disfrutaron, entraron en la bóveda donde Harry observó los montones de oro con

Asombro cuando el joven profesor reunió el dinero necesario para el día.

Faltaban diez minutos después de que los dos magos estaban afuera donde Ollivander, Severus recordaba la primera vez que puso los pies en esa tienda para comprar su varita; su madre había muerto un año antes, y su padre lo dejó ir solo. Tomó la mano del chico asustado y lo condujo a través de la puerta, decidiendo que él nunca tuviera que pasar a través de una experiencia así.

"El señor Snape! O profesor ahora, ¿no?" Un anciano con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules más intensos que Harry había visto en su vida le preguntó; Harry no podía hacer cara o cruz de él. "Y el joven Harry Potter antes de lo que esperaba ver, pero luego otra vez tu hermano estuvo aquí hace unos días Una varita de ébano lo eligió, con la cadena de corazón de un dragón;!. Flexible y bueno para la transformación, al igual que su padre! Yo digo que la eligió, pero en verdad es la varita quien elige al mago señor Potter ". Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez más agitado cuando hablaba el Sr. Ollivander y Severus, entendia el miedo del niño, y detuvo el monólogo del fabricante de varitas.

"Nos gustaría comprar a Harry su varita Ollivander." "Pero, por supuesto! Ahora dígame señor Potter, cual es su mano de varita?" Harry miró a Severus confundido. "Su mano dominante Harry." Dijo sonriendo. "Oh, soy diestro señor." Harry dijo sobresaltado y procedió a seguir las instrucciones del Sr. Ollivander cuando una cinta métrica de plata voló alrededor de él por sí mismo, tomando medidas de su brazo, la mano y de palma. "Veo!" Ollivander dijo aplaudiendo una vez. "Volveré pronto con ..." "Espera un segundo Sr. Ollivander!" Severus lo detuvo antes de que lograra ir detrás del mostrador para buscar una varita.

"Sí, señor Snape?" El fabricante de varitas preguntó sorprendido. "Harry requerirá una varita por encargo". Las cejas de Ollivander se perdieron dentro de su línea del cabello mientras miraba a Severus.

"Puedo entender por qué querría una varita personalizada Sr. Snape, pero les aseguro que, además de los rumores que circulan sobre estas varitas, no todo el mundo puede usarlas!" Ollivander dijo, recogiendo una de las cajas de detrás del mostrador. "Es un hecho poco habitual que una varita tal como esa deba realizarse y confía en mí cuando lo digo, la mayoría de los maos, casi todo el mundo, que he conocido, tienen su magia identificada perfectamente con la de la criatura de la que deriva su núcleo de varita."

"No estoy tratando de decirle cómo hacer su trabajo Sr. Ollivander, sólo estoy diciendo que ..." "Prueba esta varita Sr. Potter;. Roble con un pelo de unicornio para el núcleo Sólo sacudela". El viejo fabricante de varitas declaró ignorando a Severus. El joven profesor era un hervidero, pero optó por no indicar nada sólo para obtener la satisfacción de decir 'te lo dije' más adelante. Él asintió con la cabeza a Harry, que lo había mirado a él en busca de ayuda, con una sonrisa. Harry observó la varita en la caja frente a él con cautela; y la sacudio, como el Sr. Ollivander le había dicho... Pero tal vez ... Cogió la varita de su caja con cuidado y la agitó como había observado Severus hacer un sinnúmero de veces. "Lumos." Él ordenó y observó en estado de shock como una luz brillante brotó de la punta de la varita, consiguiendo ser más y más brillante durante unos segundos, antes de que estallara en astillas en su mano. Ollivander le miró con ojos desorbitados mientras Severus sonrió; así _que eso es _lo que sucede cuando una varita se quema. "Como ya he dicho Sr. Ollivander, Harry requerirá una varita personalizada." Habló con calma mientras se acercaba el muchacho asustado para asegurarse de que las astillas no le habían herido en modo alguno.

"Lo siento mucho señor Ollivander." El muchacho pronunció su disculpa con grandes ojos verdes. "Está bastante bien mi hijo." Olivander declaró conmocionado. "Sígueme Sr. Potter, Sr. Snape." Y tomó una llave de oro de su oficina, lo que llevo a los dos magos al taller de su tienda a través de una puerta cerrada.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que he hecho una varita personalizado." Lanzó mientras caminaban; el taller era un gran espacio lleno de varios tipos de maderas, núcleos e ingredientes dentro de las cajas, el olor de la madera y cera era el relleno de la zona. "¿Qué implica una varita encargo exactamente Sr. Ollivander?" Severus preguntó interesado.

"La idea principal de una varita personalizada es que varios ingredientes básicos se reúnen para formar un solo núcleo que representa el trazo mágico del portador de la varita." Explicó el antiguo fabricante de varitas. "En base a los estudios de Aritmancia hay tres tipos de núcleos de varita surtidos;. tres partes, una de cinco partes y un núcleo de siete partes A juzgar por la reacción bastante violenta Sr. Potter suscitó de su intento de magia, creo que un nucleo de siete partes será capaz de regular y representar su firma mágica mejor ". Harry estaba mirando a los dos hombres como era de esperar. Severus asintió comprendiendo.

"¿Y cómo va a funcionar eso?" Él preguntó, tratando de comprender cómo la varita de Harry operaría. "Habrá un ingrediente principal, la parte central, si quieres, que representa el carácter básico de la magia. Entonces, tres ingredientes básicos de apoyo del portador para capturar las variaciones de su magia se añadirán, seguido de tres ingredientes de unión que equilibren el efecto del núcleo. Entonces la madera será elegida, seguido de un metal a la empuñadura y este ayudars al flujo mágico. Creo que cubre todo. " Ollivander dijo indicando a Harry. El chico le dijo.

"¿Y qué va a hacer Harry?" Severus preguntó finalmente. Ollivander se volvió hacia Harry quien lo miraba confundido y con un poco de miedo. "No hay necesidad de temer Sr. Potter. Quiero que cierres los ojos por un momento."

Ollivander dijo, haciendo que Harry se gire a Severus por ayuda. "Está bien Harry, haz lo que dice el Sr. Ollivander." Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Ahora, yo quiero que usted respire lentamente dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Trate de no pensar en nada concreto, sólo céntrese en la respiración." Harry se sintió un poco estúpido, de pie allí sin hacer nada, pero siguió respirando profundamente según las instrucciones. Finalmente, mientras se relajaba, empezó a sentir un zumbido suave que venía de su alrededor, como si varias piezas de la sala vibraran suavemente.

"¿Qué es ese zumbido?" Harry preguntó con voz suave, sin abrir los ojos. "Su varita Sr. Potter." Ollivander respondió enigmáticamente. "Ahora quiero que abras los ojos lentamente y se centre en el sonido." Harry abrió los ojos con cuidado y trató de ver de dónde venía el sonido; parecía estar en todas partes. "Sigue el sonido Sr. Potter y tráeme los objetos que lo producen." Harry caminó alrededor de la habitación vacilante. El ruido más fuerte venía de una caja en la esquina

De la habitación ... camino hacia ella lentamente y buscó de todo un poco, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una pluma de oro que parecía irradiar calor. Alargó la mano hacia ella y, en el momento que lo tocó, el calor se extendió desde ella a su cuerpo y el zumbido se detuvo.

Se volvió confuso a el fabricante de varitas. "Llevar la pluma aquí Sr. Potter y seguir adelante." "Está bien ..." Harry dijo asintiendo con la cabeza cuando dejaba la pluma en la mesa donde Ollivander había señalado y se movió alrededor de la habitación tras el zumbido otros Seis ingredientes mas se reunieron en la mesa antes de que un susurro suave llamó la atención de Harry. Era diferente al de los otros componentes, de alguna manera más suave y el último de los dos sonidos restantes; que resultó ser una rama de madera de un color marrón oscuro. El último sonido murmullo provenía de un surtido de cajas en el fondo de la

sala; él tuvo que subir a una silla y mover algunas cajas alrededor para localizar la fuente del sonido.

Era una pequeña caja de madera que abrió sólo para encontrar un pedazo grande de un metal reluciente. "Es de color púrpura." Harry declaró confundido en cuanto tocó el trozo de metal en la caja. "Así que son todos éstos?" Severus preguntó mirando cuidadosamente los artículos clasificados cuando Harry se acercó con el metal. "Son. Y hacen a la colección que curiosa." Ollivander dijo, cogiendo una pluma de fénix rojo. "Curioso. Muy curioso." Afirmó observando la pluma.

"Disculpe señor, pero que es curioso?" Harry preguntó en voz baja. "Es curioso que esta pluma está destinado a ser una parte de su varita Sr. Potter cuando una segunda pluma propuesta por el mismo fénix se encuentra en el núcleo de la varita que le dio a su hermano su famosa cicatriz." Ollivander dijo mientras Severus acercó más su mano sobre el hombro de Harry ante una oleada de miedo de Harry. ¿Ese hombre tenia que intimidar a su pobre hijo mayor? "Le agradecería si usted nos dijera cuáles son los ingredientes de la varita." Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¿como he dicho, una interesante colección de ingredientes!" Ollivander exclamó. "El núcleo principal seleccionado es de un fénix dorado, absolutamente un ave rara, incluso entre fénix Luego de apoyo que tienen otra pluma de fénix bastante

Temperamental y ardiente .! La cadena de un corazón de un cola cuerno húngaro y ... Dios mío, una cadena del corazón de un Nundu ". "Un Nundu?" Severus se hizo la imagen del leopardo mortal gigante, nativo de África.

"Muy interesante, ¿no?" Olivander preguntó mientras Harry se puso de pie ante el temor de lo que iba a ser su varita. "Y para atraerlos a todos juntos escogido un pelo de unicornio y un Thestral, que es todo lo contrario a el pelo de oro de un Re'em." "¿No es una Re'em una especie de buey?" Harry preguntó sorprendido.

"Se podría decir que si Harry." Severus murmuró pensando en los cuentos que había oído de las magníficas criaturas de pelo de oro.

"La madera que ha elegido se llama Lignum Vitae. La madera más dura en el mundo y muchos la llaman ironwood. Si usted cree en los cuentos de hadas, se dice que la varita de Merlín fue hecha de la misma madera, pero eso es sólo especulación, por supuesto, ". "No me digas?" Severus preguntó humorísticamente cuando Harry se sonrojó de un rojo profundo.

"Y el metal que ha elegido se llama hepatizon Es ahora hecho por los goblin singularmente pero tiene sus orígenes en la antigua Grecia;. Una vez fue llamado corintio de bronce." Ollivander dijo contemplativamente.

"Y cuando estara la varita lista?" Preguntó Severus, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Harry que estaba bajo la mirada de Ollivander. "Normalmente no tengo mucho trabajo durante esta época del año, así que si usted viene esta tarde alrededor de las cuatro, debería estar lista." El fabricante de varitas dijo, caminando entre los dos magos a cabo, con la intención de empezar a trabajar de inmediato.

"Puedo confiar en su discreción, por supuesto." Severus añadió sombríamente mientras salían de la tienda, mientras canalización la parte de él que había sido mortífago y que hacía que la gente se estremecieran con la mención de su nombre. El fabricante de varitas asintió.

"Es un placer poder hacer una varita como esta y posiblemente es una oportunidad en la vida, puede confiar en que no voy a hablar de ello con nadie." Al aceptar su palabra, Severus le dio los buenas días y llevó a Harry a la calle. Todavía mantendría un ojo en Ollivander; el hombre era generalmente desinteresado de lo que sucedia en el mundo exterior y también se dedicaba a su trabajo y a molestar incluso hablando de la varita, pero en caso de que optara por hablar ... bueno, pensó Severus, accidentes sucedieron diariamente. Él sonrió a Harry, que seguía mirando a la puerta ahora cerrada de la tienda por encima del hombro.

"Eso fue ... interesante." El chico de ojos verdes comentó aturdido cuando Severus se rió entre dientes. Él estaba muy orgulloso de como Harry había tratado el, miedo, que le inspiraba el fabricante de varitas. "Su varita será increíble Harry." Severus dijo haciendo brillar la cara del chico con felicidad. "No hay necesidad de volver a casa sólo para regresar por la tarde." El maestro de pociones ofrecio, no haciéndose notar la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Harry mientras hablaba. "Yo

digo que gastamos nuestro tiempo aquí y ..." "Gracias Sev!" Harry dijo riendo, sosteniendo a Severus para salvar su vida. "¿Podemos ir a Flourish y Blotts también? Ah, y a la tienda de Quidditch de calidad?" Harry preguntó parloteando alegremente al lado de Severus. Severus se rió de sus travesuras y asintió. No podía recordar la última vez desde que había pasado tan bien visitando el Callejón Diagon. Tal vez nunca.

Después de una larga parada en Flourish y Blotts y una docena de compras más tarde, los dos magos se dirigieron a la tienda de Quidditch donde Harry habló de todo lo que sabía sobre el deporte y de lo mucho que le gustaría aprender a volar en una escoba o jugar al Quidditch , algo que su padre y Adrian hacían juntos todo el tiempo.

Severus a regañadientes admitió que disfrutaba del deporte, antes, de que toda la experiencia fuera un poco arruinada por James Potter durante su cuarto año. Narró cómo James y Sirius habían tratado de hacerle una broma al equipo de Slytherin y terminó en detención, por lo que Harry estalló en risas. Comieron en el Caldero

Chorreante y cuando llegó el momento, volvieron a Ollivander por la varita de Harry.

"Bienvenido de vuelta!" El viejo mago les saludó alegremente. "Señor Potter, estoy orgulloso de presentar a su varita." Ollivander abrió una caja de varita negra y retiró la tela protectora, permitiendo que la varita fuera vista. era hermosa a los ojos de Harrys '. El color oscuro era complementado con el brillo suave del hepatizon que tenia giros en los patrones delicados sobre la empuñadura. Harry recogió suavemente la varita en sus brazos y la sostuvo con confianza cuando un calor familiar entró en su cuerpo. "Un ajuste perfecto!" Ollivander exclamó.

"¿Qué está haciendo el metal?" Severus preguntó a notar algo en la varita; y verdaderamente, era como el metal de la empuñadura se trasladó y se extendió hacia la base de la varita, suavemente al tallar la madera, creando un patrón que se parecía mucho a ... "¿Eso es un nudo celta?" Ollivander preguntó interesado.

"Es habitual que una varita como la suya cree un símbolo en su base, se

Puede decir que es el camino de la varita para identificarse, a sí misma." Explicó El fabricante de varitas. "¿Quiere decir algo el símbolo para usted señor Potter?"

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a la estrella conocida ahora grabada en su varita. Aquí vamos, penso Severus simplemente, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Harry y una sonrisa. Hay tantas cosas que hacer y, por una vez, todo el tiempo del mundo para realizarlas. Severus comenzó a planear.


	9. El hogar es donde está el corazón

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 9: El hogar es donde está el corazón

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a la estrella conocida ahora grabada en su varita. Aquí vamos, pensó Severus simplemente, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Harry y una sonrisa. Hay tantas cosas que hacer y, por una vez, todo el tiempo del mundo para realizarlas. Severus comenzó a planear.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Harry había adquirido su varita y desde entonces los días en spinners end habían caído en un ritmo constante; despertarse, desayunar, practicar, el almuerzo, la práctica, parada para cenar y dormir. Con cada nuevo hechizo que intentaba, podría sentir a su magia revolviendo dentro de él, finalmente había conseguido el entrenamiento que había estado pidiendo. Y mientras el mago de ojos verdes se estaba centrando en sus estudios, un asunto de cierta importancia estaba molestando los pensamientos de Severus.

Estaba sentado una vez más en su sillón favorito, viendo como Harry elaboraba una sencilla poción de encogimiento por su cuenta; era la tercera vez que había preparado una poción solo y Severus estaba orgulloso de informar que todo el trabajo previo que habían hecho mientras Harry crecía se estaba mostrando.

Todos sus intentos hasta ahora habían sido exitosos no del todo perfecto, pero aún mejor muchos estudiantes de primer año habían logrado en su clase y

Severus se sintió aun más orgulloso de su progreso ya que era superior al de cualquiera de sus estudiantes. Por otra parte, pensó, él no amaba a ninguno de sus estudiantes como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Y eso lo llevó de vuelta a su actual debate. Harry necesitaría un lugar para entrenar su magia a gran escala; por el momento, el problema no era tan obvio porque todavía le estaba enseñando hechizos simples como el _Lumos _a los que ya había mostrado cierta aptitud y _Alohamora, para que pudiera tener una idea de_

_Cómo su magia se siente antes de progresar a los hechizos más avanzados. _

Pero más tarde, incluso con los hechizos de defensa más simples, Necesitarían espacio que simplemente no tenian en su casa de Spinner end. Siempre existía la alternativa ... "Y una vez a la izquierda ..." Harry murmuraba mientras removía la poción, sonriendo cuando tomó el color rosa suave que se suponía.

Severus contuvo su risa para no cortar la concentración del muchacho. El mago de ojos verdes estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y el tenía los medios para ayudarlo a evolucionar más; ¿Cómo podía ser egoísta como para no hacerlo? Porque no _había _un lugar donde podría entrenar a Harry en todo tipo de lujos pero ... Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Él no había visitado la finca de la familia de su madre desde que su tío había muerto. Y en ese entonces había hojeado los objetos que ahora tiene en su poder, habían tomado sólo lo que parecía ser un lienzo vacío y se fue de la casa pero antes de abandonarla dio algunas órdenes rápidas a los elfos domésticos y huyó de la finca tan rápido como fue posible. Estaba en un lugar oscuro en ese entonces y estar en la casa de su madre le había desagradado.

La verdad sea dicha, Severus pensó mientras abría los ojos para mirar a Harry y ver que su poción ahora estaba verde, todavía le molestaba. Los Prínce, eran lo que se supone su familia y su única conexión con el mundo mágico después de que su madre hubiera muerto. Pero en lugar de cuidar de él habían actuado con los prejuicios de sangre pura y lo habían rechazado por completo durante su infancia.

habiasido la primera vez en más de una década que se había puesto un pie en la finca Prínce cuando su tío había muerto y había pasado los próximos cinco años fingiendo que no existía. Pero ahora ...

"Sev mira!" Harry exclamó mientras señalaba a la suave poción verde y burbujeante. "Creo que ya está listo!" Él sonrió con alegría, con el pelo negro incluso más desordenado debido a los humos y sus ojos verdes brillantes. No tiene sentido vivir en el pasado, Severus pensó su espíritu levantándose con la expresión de felicidad de harry.

"Esta lista." Severus confirmó mientras removía la poción suavemente antes de reunirla en un frasco y etiquetarla, guardándola en el armario donde había decidido mantener todas las pociones de Harry. "Bien hecho Harry! Usted parece haber conseguido la destreza para hacerla." El maestro de pociones elogió haciendo s la cara de Harry brillar por la alabanza.

"¿Eso crees?" Él preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mano distraídamente frotó el lugar junto a su ombligo, eran la parte donde su emblema se encuentra.

"Sí, lo hago. Todo lo que necesita es prácticar, pero el talento ya está ahí." Añadió observando los movimientos de Harry. "¿Su emblema lo herido Harry?" el Maestro Las pociones 'preguntó preocupado.

"No." Harry respondió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Se sintió caliente hace unos segundos, pero aparte de eso ..." "Vamos a echar un vistazo a él." Severus ofreció, tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como se sentía. Tendría que encontrar un libro sobre los emblemas y rápido. Odiaba la idea de entrar en esto ciegamente. Harry asintió y levantó su camisa lentamente.

"¿Qué es eso? ¡Mira!" El chico de ojos verdes exclamó con emoción. Allí, en el lado derecho de su marca, había un pequeño símbolo rúnico dentro de un círculo.

"Veo." Severus dijo con una sonrisa mientras traducía la runa."¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dice Sev?" "Tu magia parece haber reconocido sus esfuerzos tanto como yo lo hice; este símbolo te marca como aprendiz en pociones." El hombre de ojos negro dijo con una sonrisa. "Su padrino tendría un infarto si alguna vez se entera que su primer aprendizaje resultó ser en pociones."

"Aprendizaje?" Harry preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a la pequeña marca que se había añadido a su emblema. "Soy aprendiz de pociones ahora?" Él estaba saltando de puntillas con vértigo mientras hablaba. "Sí, y como ya he dicho, hay que practicar para mejorar aún más, después de todo es bastante oficial ahora." Severus confirmó con una sonrisa, despeinando el pelo de Harry, ignorando el descontento del niño _"No es mi pelo!"_. "Y hablando de la práctica," dijo Severus con determinación, este último acontecimiento solidificó su decisión.

"Tendré que estar fuera durante un par de días para organizar un...digamos mejor escenario para su formación futura. Confío en que se mantendrá al día con sus estudios mientras estoy fuera. Voy a comprobar en su progreso cada noche". Añadió simulando hablar en serio.

"Un mejor entorno?" Harry preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Dónde?" "Eso es una sorpresa Harry." Severus ofreció asumiendo un aire de superioridad igualmente falso. "Usted pronto lo descubrirá." "¿Me gustara?" El muchacho le preguntó con picardía "Le va _a _encantar, mocoso impertinente!" el Maestro Las pociones 'exclamó cariñosamente, despeinando el pelo de Harry aún más, provocando

Otras quejas del chico. Y fiel a su palabra, Severus se fue temprano en la mañana para visitar a sus abogados y estudiar más su finca, asegurándose de que estaría lista para recibir a Harry.

Él incluso hizo un poco de remodelación al volver la vista a la biblioteca extendida, debido a los esfuerzos colectivos de sus antepasados pero en la biblioteca tardo mas para remodelar la habitación para hacerla muy parecida al entorno familiar de hace unos días.

Harry tendría un retroceso, estaba seguro. Los elfos domésticos estaban encantados con la próxima llegada y el propio Severus sintió el cierre al despedirse de su casa en spinners end. Spinner End era la casa en la que creció y la mayoría de los recuerdos que hizo allí eran dolorosos. La finca Prince Sin embargo, incluso

si llevaba el dolor del rechazo de la familia de su madre, ofrecía un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad de hacer nuevos recuerdos para él y el chico que había venido cuidando como a un hijo. Tal vez esto iba a suceder lo mejor. Para Harry y para sí mismo. Todo lo que quedaba, maestro de pocioes pensó mientras regresaba a Spinner End en la tarde del segundo día, fue a decirle al chico.

"Harry?" Severus preguntó en la mañana del tercer día después de la declaración de encontrarle un lugar para practicar. "Sí, Sev?" El muchacho habló sobre sus panqueques. "Recuerda el lugar del que te hablé, el que iba a encontrar para tu entrenamiento?" Él preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Sí?" El muchacho le preguntó de nuevo expectante, sus panqueques cercanos quedaron olvidados. "Lo encontré."

"Lo hiciste?" "Lo hice. Y estoy considerando, estoy planeando en realidad, mudarme allí permanentemente." Severus ofreció con una sonrisa. "Si lo

aprueba, por supuesto." "Si yo lo apruebo?" Harry preguntó confundido. "Sev es tu casa." El muchacho dijo solemnemente. "Es su casa también, usted tendrá que pasar más tiempo allí que en la mansión Potter, Harry además, me importa tu opinión."

Severus dijo con sinceridad. luego Estaba envuelto en un abrazo tan fuerte, que casi voló de su silla. "Te amo, papá." Harry susurró con voz tensa, haciendo que el corazón de Severus saltara. Su título honorífico se sentía cada vez mejor. "Yo también te amo, hijo, es por eso que se lo estoy pidiendo." Cuánta razón tiene el título es adecuado totalmente para el niño, Severus se maravilló."Así que, ¿dónde está este lugar?" Harry preguntó después de una breve pausa.

"a algunas buenas millas más al norte de Hogwarts, es más cercano a las Highlands le he dicho al respecto;.. Es la casa ancestral de mi madre" Dijo Severus. "¿Quieres volver allí?" Harry preguntó en voz baja, mostrando una comprensión más vieja que sus años. Severus se encontró con su preocupación con una suave sonrisa.

"Se me hará bien, creo. Y le ayudará con su entrenamiento." El maestro de pociones aseguró al chico. "Así que, ¿cuándo puedo verlo?"

"Impaciente, ¿no?" Severus se rió de la chispa en los ojos verdes de Harry. "Pensé que podríamos aparecernos allí después del desayuno." "que estamos esperando entonces?" Harry preguntó y se trasladó a tomar su capa de viaje. Severus rió de nuevo y cogió al niño desde el cuello de la camisa. "Dije _después _del desayuno, Harry." Dijo señalando a sus panqueques todavía vírgenes. Harry metió la mano en el desayuno con renovado fervor, devorando los panqueques en unos pocos minutos.

"Ahora podemos ir?" Pidió después de lavar los panqueques y acabat con su leche.

"Dado que se las arregló para no ahogarse con su desayuno, yo creo que sí." Y Harry salió corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa, volviendo más rápido de lo que Severus nunca había creído posible. En unos segundos Harry había agarrad la mano de Severus y habían Aparecido en lo que parecía ser un bosque de algún tipo. Lo primero que Harry notó fue el frío en el aire; sin duda era más frío de lo que era habitualmente en el verano, incluso en la mansión Potter que estaba en el norte también.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor, pero todo lo que podía ver era árboles a la izquierda ya la derecha de lo que parecía ser un camino privado. "Sev, no veo ..."

"Date la vuelta Harry." Severus ofrece con alegría. Harry no lo permito volver a decirlo y se congeló en su lugar, mientras trataba de comprender lo que veía. Él parpadeó como un búho un par de veces. "Ehm, Sev?" Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos del asombro y, a pesar de que estaba dirigiendose el profesor de pociones, su vista estaba atrapada en el edificio en la distancia. "¿Es aquí donde nos alojaremos de ahora en adelante?" La voz del muchacho salió chillona, haciendo a Severus reír y sentir por primera vez la calidez de tener la que consideraba su casa abierta al niño.

"Sí." Él respondió lacónicamente, la reteniendo su risa."Sev?" "Sí, Harry?" "Tu casa.""¿ qué?" "Es un castillo." Harry dijo, finalmente, volviéndose hacia el hombre de ojos negro divertido. "No se le podría haber ocurrido Harry, pero yo ya me había notado. Y se llama en realidad Silbreith." Severus admitió, usando toda su formación en Oclumancia para mantener la sonrisa oculta de su cara.

"Oh." Harry bromeó, volviendo a mirar el edificio en la distancia que era aparentemente Silbreith. Allí, llegando sobre los árboles del espeso bosque de pinos, enclavado en lo que parecía ser una colina, estaba el castillo que Severus decía era su hogar ancestral. No era tan grande como Hogwarts seguro Harry

tendria problemas para creer que cualquier castillo podría sostener una vela contra el esplendor de Hogwarts pero era impresionante a su propio manera. Harry podía ver las torres desde donde estaba y contó dos, no _tres _torres que se elevan desde el cuerpo principal del castillo.

"Debemos?" Severus preguntó con una sonrisa y le dio un Harry conmocionado la mano para conducirlo hacia el castillo. "¿Estás seguro de que podemos estar aquí?" El muchacho susurró como si temiera que sería escuchado. Esta vez Severus no pudo evitarlo; él se rió, una risa rara sin vigilancia que se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en una ocurrencia, puesto que pasaba cada vez más que pasaba más tiempo con el chico de ojos verdes.

"Teniendo en cuenta que soy el dueño del lugar, sí, estoy seguro." Severus dijo a la ligera. "Guau!" Harry dijo a falta de mejores palabras para expresarse, provocando otra risa del profesor de pociones. "¿Te gustaría escuchar un poco acerca de la historia de este lugar?" Preguntó Severus, sabiendo que Harry iba a pedirlo pronto de todos modos. "¡Claro!" Harry accedió.

"Bueno, fue construido, en su forma original, como un homenaje durante la tercera rebelión goblin cuando las batallas se extendian en todo el país." Explicó Severus. "Con los años la finca se fue ampliado para incluir los bosques alrededor, estaba rodeado con una pared exterior y es de hecho intrazable. Yo, siendo el propietario de la finca y el último prínce heredero, tengo la capacidad de aparecerme dentro de dicha pared. De todos modos, durante los siglos pasados se agregaron, salas, galerías y plantas, hasta que el castillo llegó a ser lo que es hoy.

Severus concluyó."¿Hay muchas familias que tienen un castillo como casa ancestral?" Harry preguntó mirando hacia el castillo una vez más. "En Europa un buen número para empezar." Explicó Severus. "Pero muchos fueron abandonados por falta de herederos o la desaparición de las familias enteras, tener la propiedad de una torre mágica durante la edad media significaba luchar en guerras, lo que lleva a las batallas de ejercitos." El maestro de pociones 'comento. "Las familias cuyos hogares ancestrales son mansiones son más jóvenes, ya que las familias de sangre pura se van." "Así que la familia prínce es más antigua que la línea Potter?" Harry preguntó sonriendo

.

Si." Severus afirmó con una sonrisa de las suyas. "No siempre llevamos el nombre Prínce la línea ahora se llama Snape, después de todo pero la línea de sangre real ha subido al poder antes que los Potter."

"Eso es genial!" Harry exclamó. "Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo." Severus ofreció riendo. Continuaron caminando en silencio mientras Harry parecía estar teniendo en cuenta lo que se había dicho. "que piensas Harry." "Me preguntaba ..." El muchacho se fue apagando. "¿Qué pasa con esos castillos que se quedan sin un heredero?"

"Buena pregunta Harry." Severus concedió. "Usted ve, la firma mágica de la familia todavía está presente en el castillo hasta que no compra. En consecuencia, permanecen vacantes hasta el momento en que un mago o bruja aparece para romper las barreras preexistentes. Es una forma muy fuerte de la magia de sangre, por lo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ". "Pero entonces un castillo se puede comprar?" Harry cuestionó más.

"No sería nada barato, pero sí." Severus confirmó tras considerar la pregunta del chico. Algo estaba pasando en ese cerebro suyo, él podía decirlo. "Como cuestión de hecho, hay un castillo no muy lejos de aquí, vacante por más de un siglo." El muchacho lo miró con ojos brillantes antes de asentir una vez. "¿Hay algo que le moleste Harry?" El maestro de pociones pregunto cuando la puerta principal del

castillo apareció por la esquina.

"Es sólo un pensamiento." Admitió Harry, el envío a Severus una mirada que parecía pertenecer a una cara mucho más antigua, lo que permitió que una visión del hombre que un día sería brillara a través. "Es sólo un pensamiento todavía, pero cuando tengo algo seguro de que va a ser será el primero en saber Sev, lo prometo." El chico le ofreció y luego procedió a tirar de la mano de Severus, animándolo. "Vamos Sev! Te echo una carrera hasta la entrada!" Y él salió corriendo antes de que el joven profesor lograra estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo para el caso. Ambos terminaron de entrar en la sala aún corriendo, Harry riendo todo el camino de ida y Severus sonriendo a las travesuras del niño.

"¿Dónde encuentras toda esa energía?" Severus preguntó fingiendo asombro. "Gané, gané, gané, yo ..." cantan voz la canción de Harry cuando tomó cuenta de sus alrededores. La sala era más grande de lo que había imaginado que fuera, el estilo era muy similar a Hogwarts, las vidrieras estaban duchadas en la luz del verano en una habitación que parecía congelada en la Edad Media.

"usted aprueba?" Severus preguntó sonriendo. "Crees?" Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. "Minnie, Alfie!"el Maestro Las pociones 'llamo, causando que dos elfos domésticos aparecerieran con un sonido crepitante en voz alta; uno era macho

y una hembra, ambos vistiendo lo que parecía una funda de almohada con un escudo de armas consagrados en la blanca, tela limpia. "Maestro Severus está aquí! Estamos felices de recibirlo, señor!" Una voz chillona exclamó, su dueño era la elfa llamada Minnie. Ambos elfos domésticos se acercaron y se inclinaron profundamente.

"Harry, estos son Minnie y Alfie". Severus los presentó. "Minnie es la elfa doméstica cabeza del castillo y Alfie es su marido." "¿Cuántas elfos domésticos viven aquí?" Harry preguntó confundido en cuanto a por qué se necesitaba un elfo cabeza. "Doce". Severus ofreció. "Esta es una gran finca Harry." El maestro de pociones recordó al chico que asintió con la cabeza asombrado. "Hola Minnie, Alfie, soy Harry Encantado de conocerlos.". El muchacho les saludó cortésmente, haciendo que los dos elfos sonrieran y luego se miraron confundidos entre él y Severus.

"Es un honor conocerte también, Amo Harry." Minnie habló con ellos una vez más. "Perdónanos por estarlo mirando Amo Harry, pero no sabíamos que el Maestro Severus tuviera un hijo." Los ojos de Severus se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Harry se sonrojó. "Harry no es mi hijo, no biológicamente, al menos." Severus, haciendo hincapié en la parte _biológicamente. _"¿Por qué dices que es mi hijo,?" Severus se preguntó, pensando que el supuesto era un tiro largo y sabiendo que los elfos domésticos generalmente trataban de asumir lo menos posible.

"Perdona, Maestro Severus." Minnie dijo apresuradamente inclinando la cabeza. "Pero el Maestro Harry se parece a usted señor, algo en sus Ojos y tambien algo en su magia." El elfo miró disgustado. "Pero si Minnie estaba mal, Minnie se ..."

"Nada de eso ahora que soy el amo de esta finca Minnie. Está prohibido castigarse a ti mismo, ¿entiendes?" Severus la interrumpió, adivinando correctamente que estaba a punto de decir.

"Gracias, señor; el Maestro es el más amable señor." La elfa dijo inclinándose, lágrimas de gratitud en sus ojos. "Además Minnie, en cierto modo, usted tenía razón; Harry debe ser tratada exactamente como mi hijo mientras él reside dentro de estas salas pasar la voz a los otros elfos también.". Los dos elfos domésticos asintieron.

"Gracias!" Exclamó Harry y abrazó a Severus. "Papá". Añadió en un susurro. Severus sonrió y ordenó a los elfos domésticos que le mostraran a Harry las habitaciones disponibles para poder escoger la que más le gustara, mientras que él se retiró a los cuartos designados para la cabeza del prínce, ahora Snape, mientras pensaba en Las palabras de su elfo doméstico resonando aún en sus oídos. Algo acerca de la magia de Harry que había dicho, y no había sido la primera

Vez que había oído palabras como esas. No había dicho Merlin algo similar? Ahora, Severus sabía que no había manera de que una adopción mágica se podría llevar a cabo porque en primer lugar los Potter hubieran tenido que renegar a Harry primero, algo que era muy poco probable que sucediera.

Pero siempre había una posibilidad totalmente diferente a ser considerada y Harry en verdad había mostrado una tendencia a atraer vieja magia... Era algo que tendría que mirar y qué hora sería mejor empezar pero ahora no?


	10. Maestros de las habilidades

Disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece. Esta historia pertenece a (xXDesertRoseXx)

Capitulo 10: maestros de las habilidades.

Pero siempre había una posibilidad totalmente diferente a ser considerada y Harry en verdad había mostrado una tendencia a atraer vieja magia... Era algo que tendría que mirar y qué sería mejor empezar pero ahora no?

Harry se paseaba por su nuevo hogar y es que ese era su hogar, porque él ya no podía negar donde su corazón sentía que había encontrado su hogar Harry miraba

a su alrededor con asombro. Sev siempre había logrado darle una sorpresa, pero el mago de siete años, a pesar de su vívida imaginación, no había visto venir; un castillo, de verdad! Y para añadir a esto, un castillo que solía ser una torre del

Homenaje, la sede de una familia de guerreros que erase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, condujo a sus ejércitos en las batallas contra los duendes y los reinos que estaban en duelo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mente de Harry comenzara a producir imágenes de una época ya desaparecida mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos y vías, pretendiendo ser un caballero o un gran brujo en una misión. Sin miedo a perderse Minnie le había dicho que todo lo que tenía que hacer era llamarla para ella apareciera antes de que ella se fuera a supervisar los preparativos del almuerzo y una aparente renovación en la torre oeste subió y bajo escaleras y corrió a través de las galerías, una gran línea de antepasados de Severus y figuras prominentes del mundo mágico mirando por encima de él, con una sonrisa en sus retratos.

Había sido una opinión común entre ellos que la aparición del chico había traído una nueva vida dentro de estas salas y su amo también. Harry debió haber estado caminando alrededor de una hora antes de que él se encontrara con un conjunto de grandes puertas de madera, doble. Que ocupaban todo el camino hasta el techo y Harry no pudo evitarlo él _tenía una gran curiosidad después de todo y Severus no_ _había dicho que no entrara a alguna habitación del castillo. _Y esas puertas que ocupaban todo el camino hasta el techo estaban tentándolo increíblemente... Con un suspiro y una sonrisa suave él tomó una decisión.

"Es mejor pedir disculpas por lo que he hecho que lamentar no hacerlo!" Murmuró a nadie en específico y empujó las puertas con todas sus fuerzas. Su boca se aflojó cuando fue abierta; viva su gran curiosidad! lo había llevado a la biblioteca del castillo; y era una habitación que podía recordar fácilmente. Se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras observaba la habitación; era inmensa y el techo era dos

Veces mayor que los corredores "fuera de la puerta. Bueno, el segundo piso podría tener algo que ver con eso, se aventuró.

Porque _había _un segundo piso, formado alrededor del espacio vacío que permitía a una gran porción del techo arqueado ser visto, y podía ver filas y filas de estanterías en ambas plantas. La araña que colgaba del techo estaba apagada pero el metal brillaba por la luz que venía de la vidriera que cubría la parte central de la pared más alejada de él, detrás de una gran escalera doble que conducía al piso superior. "Guau." Harry dijo con voz ronca en estado de shock mientras miraba a la sala petrificado por unos segundos más. Cuando él salió de su estupor

Camino por la habitación, casi esperando que Merlin apareciera en la siguiente esquina; después de todo, esta biblioteca era definitivamente la biblioteca de la mente de Severus. Y a medida que el niño comenzó a reflexionar sobre la sospecha de que se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando, escuchó su nombre siendo llamado desde las escaleras.

"Usted encontró su camino a la biblioteca por lo que veo." Severus dijo riendo mientras caminaba por las escaleras. Harry se sorprendió una vez más, y no sólo porque él había pensado que estaba solo en la habitación. Severus parecía diferente; con una evaluación rápida, el niño entendió exactamente a qué se debia eso. Todavía llevaba los pantalones negros de esa mañana, pero se había ido fuera su capa y camisa de color negro. Habían sido reemplazados con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de color verde oscuro que, junto con su sonrisa y las pocas libras

Que había obtenido, hizo que Severus luciera más saludable y como el hombre de 27 años que era. Tenía en la mano dos libros encuadernados en cuero y caminaba con un salto en su paso; ese era Severus como debería haber sido, como él _hubiera sido si no fuera_ _por Voldemort._

"No capa negro?" Harry preguntó con una sonrisa. "Yo no tenía ganas de vestir de negro en la actualidad." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Usted tenía razón." El muchacho dijo alegremente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Severus se ampliara. Él realmente se había sentido como si quisiera llevar algo más brillante hoy, una hazaña en su en su propia medida ya que el color negro había sido todo lo que había llevado desde la graduación. "Esta habitación es increíble!"

"lo Es." Severus estuvo de acordó mientras reia. "Remodelé un poco para que se pareciera a la biblioteca de mi mente y creo que el resultado ha premiado mis

esfuerzos." El maestro de pociones le sonrió a un Harry asintiendo vigorosamente. "¿Y cómo le ha parecido el castillo hasta el momento? ¿usted escogio una habitación ya?" "Lo hice. Minnie dijo que estaba en los cuartos de la familia, a unos metros de la suya." Harry admitió con una sonrisa. "Y me encanta el castillo!"

"Es una buena cosa que le guste, porque vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí." Severus comento.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" "Niño cualquier cosa." "¿Qué les decimos a mi familia?" Preguntó Harry. "Quiero decir, ¿qué pasaria si vienen a buscarme en Spinner end sólo para descubrir Que está vacío y que no estoy?" "Entiendo." Severus dijo pensativo. "Pero Harry, con toda honestidad, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que su familia vino a recogerle en mi casa?" El joven profesor preguntó con una sonrisa triste. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había soñado con que Lily viviera en su casa con Harry y él mismo? Cerca de un año, tal vez un año y medio, descubrió sorprendido. No tenía más tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema sin embargo, Harry respondió. "¿Nunca?" Su sonrisa de respuesta fue tan triste. Cuando había sido la última vez que sus querido padres habian venido a recogerlo en la casa de

Severus? Había sido hace demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo exactamente, se dio cuenta.

Tal vez antes de su quinto cumpleaños. En realidad no importaba ya; Harry había decidido que queria alojarse con Severus más de lo que quería hacerlo con sus padres ese fue el resultado natural de su crecimiento y no quería decir que no amaba a su familia. Era sólo que quedarse con Severus era ahora una elección hecha con alegría y conscientemente en lugar de una elección hecha pora él hasta que sus padres le dijeran.

"Nunca". Severus estuvo de acuerdo. "Y este castillo ... Vamos a mantenerlo entre nosotros hasta que estemos listos para compartirlo, o al menos hasta que se lo pregunten directamente de acuerdo?" "Okay sev!" Harry dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo que Severus sonriera una vez más. "¿Y cuáles son estos libros?"

"Me di cuenta de que estos libros han estado aquí desde prácticamente por siempre, por lo que es casi seguro que haya algo acerca de los emblemas en medio de algunos de ellos." el Maestro Las pociones 'afirmó, señalando el mayor de los dos libros que fue encuadernado en cuero de color marrón oscuro. "Y usted encontró un libro?" "Sí. Al parecer emblemas fueron un éxito hasta el siglo octavo antes de caer en desgracia durante la primera rebelión goblin cuando se pensaba más prudente no mostrar sus habilidades mágicas a sus enemigos." Severus explicó colocando el primer libro sobre una mesa y sentándose junto con Harry, quien abrió el libro con entusiasmo y leyó a través de la primera página.

"¿Puedo leer el libro también?" Preguntó Harry. "Te prometo que no voy a rasgarlo

"Relax Harry." Severus le aseguró riendo. "Encontré el libro para _usted _e incluso si decidiera romperlo en mil pedazos no sería capaz de hacerlo; todos los libros de la biblioteca están protegidos por arte de la magia." "Eso es un alivio, porque parece antiguo!" Harry exclamó. "caro también ..." Murmuró mientras trataba de levantar dicho libro. "Usted debe hacer más ejercicio Harry." El joven dijo simulando un regañó. Era un pensamiento sin embargo. "¿Y el segundo libro?" Harry preguntó ignorando la sugerencia.

"Eso es un poco de investigación personal, es algo que me vino a la mente mientras hablamos con Minnie hoy Si me da algo preciso, te lo diré.". Severus dijo echando un vistazo al libro de cuero negro delante de él. "Bueno." Harry aceptó de buena gana, sabiendo que iba se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. "Sev?" El muchacho le preguntó después de una breve pausa.

"¿Sí?" "¿Podrías venir conmigo a explorar alrededor del castillo un poco?" El muchacho le preguntó tímidamente. "Me gustaría pensar que ha visto la mayoría del castillo por ahora ..." dijo Severus con humor haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. "Todavía mq quedan las mazmorras que no he visto, el ala este y la torre también y ¿Sabías que la torre occidental está siendo renovada?" El

muchacho le preguntó en una respiración. "Así que le falta ver el resto?" Severus rió levantando una ceja y dudando bastante acerca de que el niño tuviera tiempo para explorarlo todo. "Sólo estaba bromeando ya sabes." Harry entrecerró los ojos en un intento de una mirada severa que fue completamente destruida por un pequeño puchero que se abrió paso en los labios.

"Voy a dejar que juegue un poco más en la biblioteca, pero luego tienes que venir conmigo señor!" Harry dijo en su mejor imitación Molly Weasley, haciendo Severus echara a reír, un ejemplo que pronto fue seguido por el chico. "Bien, bien, tú ganas!" Severus admitió, limpiando un par de lágrimas perdidas de sus ojos. "Sólo déjame echar un vistazo alrededor para ver si encuentro otra cosa que necesito. Usted puede hacer lo mismo. "el Maestro Las pociones 'dijo, inútilmente, cuando Harry ya se había acercado a la librería más cercana y leía los títulos en los estantes inferiores. "Si encuentras un tema que quiera, pero no puede llegar a los

Libros, llame por mí. Ah, una última cosa!" Severus exclamó como si acabara de recordar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita de Harry. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron. "Mientras estás aquí, también podrá llevarla pero no trate nuevos hechizos sin mí alrededor, o sin que yo lo sepa." Afirmó intensamente y colocó la varita en la mano extendida de Harry.

"lo Prometo Sev!" El niño dijo emocionado, mirando a su varita con temor. Severus rió mientras lo veía prácticamente saltando en la distancia; El

Enfoque de Harry acerca de la magia era refrescante para decir lo menos. Él estaba interesado en todos los aspectos quizás no en adivinación pero

Todavía aprendía los conceptos básicos sin prejuicios y luego decidía si quería saber más. Pero incluso en su juventud él podía entender la necesidad de una gran variedad respecto a la magia y Severus no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo sabiendo que él era el que había inculcado ese entendimiento en el niño; Harry crecería para pensar por sí mismo y esa era una de las mejores cosas que podría desear para el niño.

Severus volvió su atención hacia el piso superior y ascendió la escalera una vez más; que había llegado a pensar en algo muy interesante sobre por qué Minnie había considerado a Harry y él mismo familia; una suave sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro. Tenía que amar a la magia, pensó para sí y fuertemente resistió las ganas de silbar mientras se movía hacia la estantería que quería. Harry, mientras tanto miraba por encima de los muchos títulos a su disposición; libros sobre todos los temas que se le podía ocurrir fueron vistos ante cada parpadeo de sus ojos y estaba consiguiendo poco a poco marearse tratando de elegir uno. Después de un par de minutos más deambulando, tomó la decisión de simplemente tomar el libro más grande que pudo encontrar y comenzar desde allí. Fue un libro encuadernado de cuero marrón suave, decorado con dibujos de animal mágico y titulado _El arte de la guerra Vol.2: Criaturas_ _Mágicas en la _batalla.

Como nunca había leído antes cualquier libro de estrategia, el mago de ojos verdes se enfrascó en su lectura casi de inmediato. No era tanto el texto, que apenas llegó a leer, lo fueron las imágenes; bellamente dibujada fotos de soldados que se movían en los campos mientras se preparaban para la batalla unas criaturas mágicas como hipogrifos y trolls alineados, listos para atacar. Pasó un cuarto de hora solo observando las tácticas del libro y cuando estaba a punto de buscar un tema diferente decidió dar Vuelta la página.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. El siguiente capítulo del libro se dedica a una raza de criaturas que fueron considerados como uno de los Mayores activos en los campos de batalla. Ellos no eran algo que Harry había oído nunca antes e incluso en el texto se afirmaba que eran Raros. Él dejó de leer por segunda vez y volvió a mirar a la pintura en movimiento en el libro. Allí, de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras encontraba un guerra unicornio.

Eran, en contraste de un unicornio normal de un color oscuro, negro o un color marrón oscuro, como se muestra en el libro, y mucho más altos que sus hermanos de color blanco. Eran fuertes y muy difíciles de domesticar, con un gran cuerno de plata Pero a pesar de que el unicornio era increíble en su propio mérito, eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de Harry. No, lo que le había llamado la atención fue que en un lado de este unicornio era visible, justo en la parte superior de la pierna de atrás del guerra unicornio un suave resplandor plateado que podía

ser visto. Un resplandor plateado en forma de un emblema.

"Sev!" Harry gritó mientras cogía el libro y corría hacia las escaleras, subiendo tan rápido como podía. Él estaba en el segundo piso en cuestión de segundos y se encontró cara a cara con un Severus Snape sobresaltado, con la varita en la mano y sus ojos buscando en la zona por Mortífagos. "¿Qué le pasó Harry?" Severus preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que no estaban siendo agredidos. "Estás bien?" Se agachó sobre sus rodillas para tener una mejor visión del niño, asegurándose de que estaba ileso. "Estoy bien Sev!" Harry aseguró el profesor ahora confundido.

"¿Entonces por qué gritas?" Pidió a la realización de darse cuenta que Harry ni siquiera parecía asustado.

"¡Mira!" Dijo señalando el libro abierto. Severus miró al chico con una mirada medio exasperada medio divertida. "Me asustaste a medio camino de la muerte a causa de un libro?" Él le preguntó con una sonrisa sólo para que sus ojos se abren al igual que Harry hace unos momentos cuando notó el emblema. "¿Ves?" Harry preguntó emocionado. "¿Qué crees que es esto?" Se podría decir que es un emblema ... "Severus murmuró mientras sus ojos volaban sobre las palabras, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Y así lo hizo, unos segundos más tarde, pero eso no ayuda con su sorpresa. "Escucha esto." Harry asintió y esperó mientras Severus se aclaraba la garganta.

"guerra unicornios, además de ser el más confiable entre los equinos era utilizado para las batallas, parecen tener la capacidad de formar una estrecha relación con sus jinetes, creando una unión similar a la de la amistad. En los casos en que el mago o bruja ha adquirido un emblema muy a menudo el caso es que el unicornio producirá una réplica de dicho emblema sobre sí mismo como un símbolo de la unión creada. No se tiene conocimiento de cómo es posible que fuera adquirida por el momento en que este libro fue escrito, pero por lo general se cree que es resultado de una especie de ritual. "Severus dejó de leer y miró a Harry con una ceja levantada. "Guau." Harry dijo. "¿Crees que podría haber un libro sobre guerra unicornios aquí en alguna parte?" preguntó El chico, mirando directamente a los ojos de Severus. "Puede ser." El acepto. "Hay que esperar que sea bastante viejo como éste." Severus elogió mientras miraba con escepticismo el tomo que Harry le había traído. "Te diré algo, ¿por qué no ir a buscar a los calabozos y pedir a Minnie el nombrar un elfo para que busque los libros sobre guerra unicornios?" El joven profesor ofreció. "Nos llevará para siempre si tratamos de buscar por nosotros mismos y no puedo convocar un libro sin conocer su título."

"¿No puedes convocarlo en función de su contexto?" Harry preguntó después de cierta consideración. Severus sonrió ante la pregunta; había hecho sin duda algo bien al criarlo.

"Podría, pero esta biblioteca está llena de libros que datan, tal vez más de mil años atrás. Incluso me di cuenta de que hay algunos pergaminos por allí." Explicó Severus. "Que yo sepa, los guerra unicornios fueron utilizados en combate hasta a principios del siglo XV, ¿te imaginas cuántos libros de esta biblioteca los mencionarían?" "Muchos?" El muchacho le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Muchos." Severus acordó riendo. "Sería mejor preguntar a alguien que ya sabe dónde están." Harry asintió y Severus convocó Minnie quien a su vez llamó a un elfo mayor llamado watt y explicó lo que estaban buscando. Pidió libros que hablaran de guerra unicornios y que se enviarán a la habitación de Harry, mientras que los libros que habían reunido para sí mismo que los dejaran en sus aposentos. Tras agradecer a los dos elfos los dos magos salieron de la biblioteca hablando vívidamente.

"guerra unicornios son geniales!" El chico de ojos verdes exclamó mientras caminaban por el pasillo. "¿Cómo es que Nunca he oído hablar de ellos antes?"

"Bueno, pues ya no son utilizados en batallas además no son criados en Inglaterra. "Fue su respuesta por un tiempo y luego añadió. "En realidad no se crían en Europa en absoluto; hay algunos guerra unicornios salvajes en el centro de Europa, creo, pero el único lugar que he oído hablar de ellos siendo criados es la Península Arábiga hasta he escuchó algunos rumores sobre Marruecos., pero de

Cualquier manera no son exportados". Harry escuchaba con asombro.

"Me encantaría ver uno..." El muchacho declaró soñadoramente. "Y me encantaría viajar algún día. Nunca he dejado Inglaterra ya sabes." Añadió con nostalgia. Severus se detuvo en seco y miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mente se remonto a una época en que no era mucho mayor que Harry, durante el verano después de su primer año en Hogwarts. _Un chico de pelo negro y una chica de pelo rojo con brillantes ojos esmeralda estaban sentados junto a un lago hablando animadamente_ _entre sí._ "Después de terminar la escuela me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio." _La chica dijo. "Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero he oído hablar_

_Mucho acerca de su división de encantos!" _"Y toda la escuela sabe cuánto te gusta los encantos!" _El muchacho añadió con una sonrisa._"¿Qué te gustaría hacer después de la escuela Severus? Convertirte en un Auror o algo así?" _Preguntó a la chica. _"No sé Lils." _El muchacho respondió mirando el lago distraídamente. "Me gustaría viajar algún día. Usted sabe, yo nunca he dejado el país." _"Sev?" Harry preguntó mirando al maestro de pociones con una expresión preocupada. "Sev ¿estás bien?""Sí ..." El joven se desvaneció y luego miró a Harry con una sonrisa. "Sí, chico estoy bien. Sólo me recordó a un niño que tenía los mismossueños que usted a su edad." Harry lo miró sorprendido.

"¿A quién?" "A Mí". Severus respondió y miró a los ojos de Harry con seriedad. "Prometo que viajará Harry. Yo te llevaré a ver el mundo, lo juro." Dijo

Solemnemente, sabiendo muy bien la carga que Harry tendría que soportar en el futuro; y se aseguraría que el niño viviera su vida al máximo. Harry se limitó a mirarlo fijamente antes de abrazarlo como si la vida se fuera de él. "Gracias Papa." Dijo luchando contra las lágrimas. "No hay de qué Harry." Severus dijo, sintiendo el calor ya familiar en el pecho. "Me has estado agradeciendo muchísimo últimamente." "Con razón". Harry dijo, haciendo que Severus riera una vez más.

"Y en cuanto a los guerra unicornios, no te puedo prometer que voy a mostrarte uno, pero yo te puedo enseñar a montar." La cabeza de Harry rompió hacia arriba para mirar a Severus con asombro. "Usted sabe cómo montar?" "Mi madre me enseñó antes de morir." Severus dijo con una sonrisa suave. "Usted sabe que

este castillo tiene establos ¿verdad?" Él preguntó al niño cuyos ojos se ampliaron por enésima vez ese día. "Con los caballos?" Pidió y Severus se rió entre dientes.

"Es costumbre tener caballos en los establos Harry." "Bueno, la mansión Potter tiene establos pero padre dijo que el último en tener caballos allí fue su abuelo."

Harry dijo y Severus señaló que no llamó a James "papá", pero quedó con el término más formal "Padre". Su corazón saltó un poco ante la implicación pero

Trató de ignorarlo. "Eso es un desperdicio de espacio." Dijo y sonrió. "Bueno, hay caballos en _nuestros _establos y que están, por supuesto, a su disposición.

Podemos comenzar las clases en cualquier momento que quieras." Severus dijo sonriendo a la chispa que había creado su declaración en los ojos del muchacho. "Y mejor que vea ese campo de Quidditch en reparación..." Se calló cuando él comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mirando a Harry con el rabillo del ojo.

"Usted tiene un campo de Quidditch?" El muchacho le preguntó emocionado.

"Potter mansión tiene uno también." Severus le recordó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, pero yo nunca lo he usado." Explicó Harry. "Padre y Sirius enseñaron Adrian cómo volar este mes de julio, pero nunca me preguntaron si quería aprender a volar." Se sonrojó y miró a sus pies mientras Severus maldijo entre dientes.

"¿Quieres aprender Harry?" Él pidió sabiendo la respuesta. "Claro". El muchacho dijo, tratando de no mirarse emocionado. "Entonces le voy a enseñar eso también." Severus dijo girando a un Harry ahora sonriendo. "Es hora de que empiece a disfrutar del Quidditch de nuevo por mí mismo."

"¿Quiere decir eso que sabe hacerlo?" "¿No lo hago siempre?" Severus preguntó retóricamente, asumiendo un aire de superioridad falso. Harry rió y el hombre de ojos negro se felicitó por levantar el ánimo del muchacho. La conversación derivó hacia el castillo y hacia las diversas reparaciones Severus explicó que estaba renovando la torre occidental, que era la más alta torre de homenaje, por lo que podría utilizarla para lecciones de astronomía y así sucesivamente. Llegaron a las mazmorras pronto y Severus abrió el camino hacia lo que recordaba era el

Laboratorio de pociones. Su sonrisa se amplió a la vista y en la exclamación de Harry de "Wow". El laboratorio era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba; no era tan grande como el que está en Hogwarts, pero luego otra vez éste no debía mantener veinte estudiantes y sus calderos. Miraron a su alrededor por un tiempo Severus hizo una nota mental de los ingredientes que necesitaría comprar para poder abastecerse de los gabinetes de ingredientes ahora vacíos. Después de inspeccionar la habitación estrechamente fueron a observar el resto de las mazmorras. Encontraron un arsenal de armas para delicia, de Harry y una vasta sala vacía probablemente diseñada para el entrenamiento. Exactamente lo que necesitábamos, pensó Severus. El castillo aparentemente venía equipado con sus propias celdas de detención y la imaginación de Harry lo llevó de nuevo a una época de batallas y justas. La mañana transcurrió en caminar alrededor del castillo y sus campos, incluyendo una visita a los establos donde el elfo doméstico a cargo se presentó como Millieles y les mostró alrededor y les dio el nombre de los ocho caballos que actualmente residían ahí.

Ya era tarde cuando los dos magos recordaron que tenían que comer. Minnie decidió, mirando sus cuerpos delgados sospechosamente darles de comer raciones dobles de lo que normalmente comía. Decidieron que ningún entrenamiento iba a tener lugar ese día y en su lugar optaron por un corto viaje al Callejón Diagon para conseguir ingredientes para pociones y algunos artículos necesarios para las clases de astronomía próximas de Harry. Severus estaba tratando de decidir qué telescopio encajaría mejor para Harry el chico miraba distraídamente algunos gráficos que representaban diversas constelaciones cuando se encontró con un anciano que parecía tan absorto como el sí mismo.

"Perdóneme señor, yo no le vi allí de pie." El muchacho dijo sonrojándose profundamente. El hombre sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando la disculpa. "No hay necesidad de disculpas joven. Yo no te vi de pie allí." Él explicó. Harry tomó ese momento para observar al hombre de cerca; Era viejo, casi tan viejo como Dumbledore o Merlín y tenía los ojos de color marrón y una barba blanca. Su cabello era largo igualmente blanco y llevaba un sombrero de mago de color verde pálido en la cabeza que hacía juego con sus largas túnicas. Los ojos del

hombre brillaron cuando notó que el niño lo observaba. "Dime, ¿estás interesado en la astronomía? Es muy raro ver a un niño de su edad en una tienda de este tipo." "En realidad estoy aquí para comprar un telescopio señor." Harry dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.

"Así que usted _está _interesado en la astronomía!" El hombre exclamó. Luego miró a Harry con preocupación. El chico no podía tener más de seis, tal vez siete años de edad. "Pero estás aquí solo?" "No señor." Harry dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy aquí con Sev." Él dijo y señaló a Severus que estaba conversando sobre un telescopio con el dueño de la tienda. El hombre inclinó la ceja a la presentación, pero lo dejó pasar. "Así que usted está interesado en la astronomía". Repitió. "Pero ¿cuántos años tienes?" "Siete señor." El muchacho dijo, mirando al anciano con ojos verdes curiosos. No quiso dar más información de la necesaria, pero el

Anciano se sentía digno de confianza.

"Siete y interesado en algo más que el Quidditch! ¿Va a mirar eso!" Él dijo de buen humor. "Estoy interesado en Quidditch también. Sev dice que tengo una gran curiosidad de un kilómetro de ancho." Harry explicó con una sonrisa, haciendo que el hombre riera. "Ah, la curiosidad! Problemática a veces, pero ¿dónde estaríamos sin ella?" El hombre exclamó. "Y, por desgracia muy pocos poseen curiosidad creativa mas es bueno conocer a un compañero de espíritu." Harry se rió un poco de las palabras del hombre. "Pero, ¿dónde están mis modales?" Se preguntó en voz alta. "Mi nombre es Nicholas. Y usted sería?" "Yo soy Harry, señor." El muchacho dijo y le dio la mano extendida al viejo mago.

"Es un placer conocerte Harry." El hombre afirmó con ojos sonrientes. "Nicholas!" Una voz de mujer sonaba desde fuera. Harry volvió a mirar y sus ojos se encontraron con una anciana que parecía de la misma edad que el hombre. "¿Qué estás haciendo en esa tienda otra vez? Usted tiene más cartas de las que usted necesitará pata siempre! "¡Ah! Esa sería mi esposa." Nicholas dijo con complicidad.

"Creo que es mi señal para salir. Fue un placer conocerte Harry." Dijo mirando al

Muchacho con una sonrisa. "Tengo la sensación de que nos encontremos de nuevo." Y así, se dio la vuelta y dejó un poco confundido a Harry Potter que miro a la forma que se retiraba antes de encogerse de hombros y unirse a Severus en el mostrador. "Siempre estás en esa tienda, Nicholas!" La anciana comentó con una sonrisa cariñosa, tratando de parecer exasperada a su esposo de muchos años.

"Mi querida Perenelle, me temo que soy demasiado viejo para cambiar mis travesuras ahora." Nicholas dijo sonriendo. "Conozco esa mirada, Nicholas." Su esposa dijo esa es su mirada de complicidad. "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" "Creo que hice un conocimiento muy interesante el día de hoy mi querida." Declaró mientras caminaban hacia el Caldero Chorreante. "Un conocido muy interesante!"


End file.
